Miraculous: Tales of the heroes of Paris
by MiraculousXD
Summary: As Hawkmoth begins to accelerate his plan to capture the miraculous and gain the ultimate power, Ladybug and Cat Noir find themselves struggling to fight for good but when they have a falling out, who will save Paris?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

There wasn't time to do much more than dodge his constant attacks

"You cut down my tree's, I'll cut down you!"

I jumped behind a car on the side of the street trying to hide from the crazy axe wielding Akuma victim, with only one question going through my head, where is Cat Noir?

The car that had been giving me shelter let out a crunch as the LumberJack jumped on top of it.

"Now, stop hiding and give me your miraculous or die."

Not a chance.

I threw my yo-yo across the street and it wrapped around a railing that was connected to a balcony. I pulled on the string and it pulled me forward as I used it's momentum to kick the LumberJack squarely on the chest, knocking him off the car. I reached the top of the balcony and looked around once again hoping to see any signs of cat Noir, but I can't wait forever.

I threw my yo-yo in the air

"Lucky Charm!"

Out of thin air materialized a red and black bag.

I instantly looked around to find a way that this bag could be used, it was pretty big I could use it to put heavy things in there and hit him with it- no that's stupid. I could really use Cat Noir, his cataclysm would be useful, I could use the bag to cover his head and push him under this balcony and Cat Noir could take out the balcony supports and we would have one subdued Akuma victim.

The sound of screams tore me out of my thinking and I saw that The LumberJack was headed towards three civilians that had taken refuge in a nearby alleyway but were now trapped as the LumberJack headed towards them.

No more time to think.

I lept off of the balcony and did the only thing I could think of, I pulled the bag over the LumberJack's head and ripped the axe out of his hand and threw it as far behind him as I could.

"Go!"

The three civilians looked on, frozen in terror.

"Run, hurry! I've got him."

They finally snapped out of it and sprinted away, I felt short relief before I was thrown off the LumberJack. He stalked towards me and I threw up my yo-yo again trying to evade him but as I zipped upwards, he caught my leg and forced me back down.

I lost the grip on my yo-yo and fell to the ground landing painfully on my back.

"Now, Ladybug, you're trapped. Hand over the miraculous."

"No!"

"Very well, then I'll have to take it from you."

I tried to move between his legs but he grabbed my arm and pinned me against the wall. I struggled against his grasp but it was futile, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything.

He reached towards my earrings and I struggled even harder, I couldn't lose them. I couldn't let down Tikki, I couldn't fail this wasn't happening. All of Paris would be in danger My parents, Alya, Adrien.

I closed my eyes leaning away from the LumberJack, when it all stopped, his hand was no longer pinning me to the wall and i could no longer feels his hands clawing towards my earrings.

I opened my eyes and saw a very confused Parisian kneeling in front of me

"Wha-" I looked around and finally saw Cat Noir holding a broken axe I lept into action picking up my discarded yo-yo and catching the Akuma and de-evilising it.

I picked up the discarded bag and threw it in the air

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

it dematerialized and dispersed, fixing all the damage that the LumberJack had done.

I finally turned to Cat Noir.

"Good job LB, we sure kicked that guy's axe."

He paused to laugh at his own pun but instead of the small annoyance that usually accompanied his puns, I felt nothing but anger.

"Where were you!?"

"Awww, did you miss me My Lady?"

"Cat Noir, this is serious, I needed you here today and you weren't. We're supposed to be partners, but if I can't count on you..."

I subconsciously reached up and touched my earrings trying to erase the feeling of helplessness.

"If I can't count on you then I can't work with you."

My earrings beeped just in time and I backed away.

"Ladybug, wait!"

I threw my yo-yo and flew to the top of the closest building, fleeing the scene as quickly as I could I want to go home and lie in my bed for the next week.

I jumped down into an empty alleyway next to the bakery and transformed back.

"You were a little harsh on Cat Noir back there Marinette."

"I know, I don't know what got over me, I was just so scared, if I lost you, or if I failed and put my family and friends in danger, I don't know what I would do with myself."

Tikki zipped around and hugged me.

"Marinette, that won't happen, you're a good ladybug, The LumberJack was one of the toughest Akumas we've seen and you took him on alone, you're much more powerful than you think you are."

"But I almost lost you Tikki."

"But you didn't! Cat Noir was there Marinette, just like he always is."

I shook my head, she was right, I needed to apologize to cat Noir as soon as possible. He was late, but he was there just like he always is.

I walked into the bakery feeling terrible.

"Hey mom!"

I waved at her and she smiled

"How was school Marinette?"

"It was pretty good, there was an Akuma attack so we got out of school a little early."

"You'll be safe right? I get so worried, every time I turn on the news there is a new Akuma threatening the city. I worry about you."

I walked behind the bakery counter and gave my mom a hug.

"Don't worry mom, Cat Noir and Ladybug were there and they always save the day, don't they?"

Yes, we're very lucky to have Ladybug and Cat Noir. but they can't be everywhere. I need you to take care of yourself.

I kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry mom I know the drill, run and hide."

"Exactly."

"I'm going to my room."

"Alright Marinette, don't forget to do your homework.

i trudged upstairs until finally collapsing onto my bed. I wouldn't be doing any homework, I left my backpack in the classroom again, I sighed burying my face into the pillow. If only crime fighting counted as credit towards any of my classes, that way maybe I'd be able to pass them all.

My phone started buzzing, it was alya.

"Hey Alya, what's up?"

"Marinette! Why'd you disappear?"

I winced softly, "Ooh yeah, I wasn't feeling well."

"That's like the sixth time this month, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just got dizzy after lunch and decided to stay home, I feel a lot better now."

"Oh well, then maybe I should bring your backpack over right now, it would be terrible for you to miss out on any of your homework."

I groaned loudly, "Oh, I think I'm feeling sick again."

She laughed over the phone, "Give me an hour, I'll be over and we can do the work together."

I was exhausted but I was always excited to see Alya.

I stood up and crossed the room rifling through my drawer.

"I'm going to take a shower Tikki, are you good?"

She was lounging on her pillow on my bed eating a cookie.

"Go ahead Marinette, I'll still be here."

I took a long shower, letting my sore muscles soak, I took my time trying to find out how to apologize to Cat Noir, I had really messed up. He was the best partner anyone could ask for. HE always had my back, he always believed in me. He went along with my crazy schemes, had faith in me when I didn't have faith in myself. His puns are, amusing sometimes and his lightheartedness and confidence was infectious.

Without him... I could never be Ladybug, he is the one who gives me the confidence to suit up, just the thought of him facing an Akuma alone was enough to make me sick, we are partners and he is the one I can count on the most.

I put my head against the wall letting the water hit my back, I can't believe I told him I didn't want to be partners with him.

"Marinette!" Tikki came into the bathroom. "Alya just knocked on the door down stairs, she'll be up in a few minutes. I'll be on the balcony.

I stepped out of the shower and quickly got dressed before drying my hair and running a brush through it quickly and met Alya at my stairs.

She handed me my bag and she sat on my bed while I took the chair.

"Yeah, you don't look to good Marinette, are you going to be okay to go to school tomorrow."

I smiled, even if I was sick, I had to go to school, unfortunately, being Ladybug takes up most of my absences.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better than I look."

"Good because I have just received some news from Nino that you are sure to like."

I jumped out of the chair already knowing what she was going to say, "Adrien's back!?"

She smiled, "Yup, apparently he flew in sometime around lunch and he's coming back to school tomorrow."

I sat down but nothing could wipe the grin off my face.

"Finally! He's been gone forever."

Alya laughed, "It's only been like three days Marinette."

"But it's felt like a life time."

"Girl, you need to get a hobby."

I have one.

"Yeah, maybe I could help you run your Ladyblog."

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"What?" I said defensively.

"No offense girl, but you are nearly the last person on earth I would ask to help run my Ladyblog."

"Why?" I mused. nearly laughing at the thought of me being turned down to help write a blog about me.

"Marinette, you've got to be kidding me, you don't even like Ladybug."

"Sure I do."

"Anytime I ask you if you want to go watch her fight or even watch her on T.V. you bail on me with the lamest excuses."

oh. "Well, I just have a busy schedule"

"What ever you say Marinette, but I don't believe you, two weeks ago I asked you if you wanted to go to the Ladybug and Cat Noir appreciation day you told me you had to water your plants."

"My plants did need watered."

"Marinette, it's winter, your plants died like a month ago."

I winced and smiled apologetically at her. "I'm really sorry Alya, I love Ladybug, really, I do but sometimes I just need a break from all of the Ladybug Cat Noir stuff."

She just shrugged. "Don't apologize, I get it Marinette, as someone who has listened to you talk passionately about different types of fabric, I understand that something just aren't appealing to other people."

I smiled, she really was the best friend I could ask for.

"But as you are my best friend, you are forced to listen to all my ladybug theories and you have to act totally into it."

I laughed, "I thought we were going to do homework."

"No, you're obviously to sick to have to subject yourself to the grueling process of homework."

I smiled and gestured for her to continue.

She beamed at me brightly. "You are looking at the smartest person in Paris, because I have discovered a full proof way to discover the identity of ladybug."

great. "Have you?" I wasn't worried, this is the same girl who suspected Chloe of being Ladybug.

"Yes, I have. I'm going to write a list of every single person I know and I'm going to cross out anyone who has been Akumatized, because they couldn't possibly be Ladybug and I will also cross out the name of anyone who has been seen with or near Ladybug."

My mouth fell slightly open, that really was a pretty good plan.

"Wow... Alya that's a... pretty good plan."

she squealed in excitement, "I know!"

"Are you sure you should do that?"

it was her turn to stare at me open mouthed. "What are you talking about Marinette? This has been the one thing that I have been obsessing over for months."

"I know but let's say you find Ladybug let's pretend that you discover that Ladybug is Juleka, what would you do then?"

"Well, it couldn't have been Juleka, she's been Akumatized."

"Well, just bear with me. You have done all the research and you discover that Juleka is in fact Ladybug, what would you do then? She obviously wants to keep her identity a secret, it would be a breach of trust to go against her wishes and find out who she is."

"No, it wouldn't be a breach of her trust. I could help her, I could keep her secret."

"What makes you think she wants your help?"

Alya's face fell and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Alya, I didn't mean it like that."

"No but you're right, she wouldn't need my help, I'm just an obsessive fan, what could she possibly need with my help?"

I'm so stupid, first Cat Noir, now Alya, I'm just a walking train wreck. I sat next to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"No Alya, I'm wrong, why wouldn't ladybug need your help, you're always there at the front lines cheering her on, you've faced many Akuma victims, you're probably one of the only people besides Ladybug and Cat Noir who are brave enough to do that kind of thing. Plus, you're smart, and you've been to nearly every attack, you pick up patterns and other things that Ladybug and Cat Noir miss, they've probably even turned to your blog for help" I can vouch for that.

She hugged me.

"And if you want me to help you with this project, count me in."

There, I've done it not only will that be the last nail in my coffin but I've gracefully helped her hammer it in. She pulled me out of the hug and the gratitude on her face was enough to make me want to tell her right here right now that I'm Ladybug but I can't, I've promised Tikki.

"Thank you, but let's start tomorrow after school, you really do look terrible."

After several goodbyes she finally left and I shut the bakery door behind her and locked it, Tikki appeared behind me a moment later.

"What are you going to do Marinette?"

"I turned off the lights in the bakery and shut everything down.

"I don't know Tikki, but one thing's for sure. I can't tell Alya that I'm Ladybug, she'll be so hurt that I hid this from her."

"Marinette it's more than that. You need to convince her to stop looking for the identity of Ladybug, if Hawk moth gets the impression that she knows anything..."

"He'll send the Akuma victims after her."

I finally went upstairs and laid awake in the dark trying to figure a way around Alya's plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slowly walked to school, my muscles sore and my back still aching from yesterday, when I hit the ground. I thought about how quickly I could get to school as ladybug but these powers are too important, too sacred to use flippantly.

I sighed loudly and Tikki finally broke the silence,

"You don't seem too excited for school Marinette."

"No, I'm excited, I'm just, tired."

I woke up early to do my homework and I was regretting the decision.

"Don't worry Marinette school will go by quickly. Not to mention that Adrien will be back today."

At the mention of his name, I brightened a little bit. Adrien had been in Italy for a modeling contract and he was finally back.

"Your right Tikki, maybe today won't be so bad."

She laughed lightly and I finally found myself walking through the courtyard door and up the stairs toward my classroom.

I walked through the door finding Nino an Alya in a conversation. I crossed the room and sat in my seat finally able to hear what they were talking about. I groaned inwardly as I knew that Alya was telling Nino about her brilliant plan infinding out the true identity of Ladybug.

They both greeted me and went straight back to it.

"Nino said that he would help us today after class Marinette."

"yay." I said half heartedly.

"Yeah, this is actually the first plan that Alya has come up with that isn't terrible."

Alya whacked Nino lightly on the arm.

"None of my ideas have been terrible"

Nino laughed and rubbed his arm, "No, forgive me, the word I was looking for is crazy."

we all laughed lightly at their banter until Alya changed the subject.

"So Nino, where's Adrien?"

Nino quickly looked towards the door before shrugging.

"He said he'd be here, and there's no reason to think that he won't show up."

"You said he seemed upset yesterday."

I leaned in closer, this was new information to me.

"yeah, he did seem pretty weird, he said that it was just jet lag so he'll probably be here."

"Anyway you could convince him to go join us in the library after school for opperation Laybug?"

"I'm not sure, I'll ask."

Alya winked at me and walked into the classroom and the bell rang.

"Alright everyone, Open your textbooks to chapter 11 while I call out role, Adrien?"

The door suddenly and in came Adrien as if he was waiting for her to call his name.

I sighed slightly and I heard a sharp squeal from Chloe, but Mrs. Bustier just shook her head.

"Please take a seat Adrien and turn to chapter 11."

He quickly took his seat next to Nino and opened his text book, while Mrs. Bustier continued calling out names.

Nino nudged him an they broke into hushed conversation and I leaned closer trying to hear what they were saying.

Alya tapped me and handed my a folded up piece of paper. I unfolded it read it.

"If you lean any closer, you will tip our table over :)"

I looked at her and she was openly grinning at me, I blushed furiously and pulled out a pen to reply.

"Nino was right, he does seem upset."

I folded the note up and passed it back an she quickly wrote something own an passed it back.

"Maybe he met a girl in Italy and he misses her."

I quickly turned to give Alya a dirty look and she fell into a fit of silent giggles.

That's how we spent the rest of class, ignoring the teacher and writing notes to each other, only pausing to stare at the back of Adrien's head wishing that I had the ability to read thoughts.

When the bell finally rang that excused us for lunch I was ready to go home and cur up in bed an take a nice long nap but instead Alya and I walked over to the bakery for a short lunch.

"It could really be anybody, maybe she's someone we've never even met."

Alya just shrugged,"Maybe, but if it is someone that we know then we'll figure it out for sure."

I wanted to slam my head on the table, that is exactly what I was worried about.

"Maybe you could just tell Ladybug how much of an asset you would be to her team and then when she agrees, because you're totally awesome and there's no way she wouldn't agree, you could work with her without having to go through this."

Alya just shook her head. "There's no way she would say yes, she'd probably be too worried that I would get hurt."

Yes that's definitely true. Alya has been in the middle of way too many Akuma attacks and I didn't want my best friend risking her life.

"No, if I want Ladybug to see me as a contributing part of her team, I need to do this to prove myself."

"You think that hunting her down is the best way to gain her trust?"

"No, but it's the easiest way to let her see how much this means to me. She's my hero, she's saved me, saved Paris countless times and I need to know who she is."

I couldn't think of a reply to that, not without revealing myself, this really means a lot to Alya, and I can't talk her out of it.

We walked back to school leisurely joking with each other about nothing. There was a large crash next to us and I quickly whipped around my arms up, ready for a fight my mind already looking for a place to transform discreetly. I made eye to eye contact with the thing that made the noise, a mangy old alley cat and I lowered my defenses.

"Whoa, that scared me." Alya said laughing lightly, and I lowered my hands, my body shaking with the adrenaline that coursed through me a moment ago. I realized how much I've changed in the past year, if that had happened last year, I would've jumped and laughed it off just as Alya did but not anymore. I was ready to push Alya out of the way of danger, I was ready to run into the nearest empty building and transform, I was ready to fight.

We kept walking and I was content to listen to Alya drone on about the virtues of her favorite music groups.

when we finally got back into the classroom we saw Adrien and Nino sitting at their chairs. I could feel my face turn red as Adrien waved at me, at us. Alya and I sat at our seats and Nino and Adrien turned around to talk to us.

"So, I told Adrien about your plan." Nino started.

"And..." Alya said, sitting foreward smiling ear to ear.

"I think it's a really good idea." Adrien said, "I would love to help."

I inwardly did a little dance and squealed before I realized that he was agreeing to help my best friend discover that I was in fact Ladybug. Oh no, this is terrible, they'll spend all day only to find out that I have been lying to them for the better part of a year, and once it gets out that I am Ladybug, then Tikki will be upset with me for letting my identity get out and who knows how Master Fu will react. He'll probably take my Miraculous away from me and give it to someone else more trust worthy and when Alya realizes that I've been lying to her since we first became friends, she will never talk to me again and if she isn't there to give me advice I'll never be able to ask Adrien on a date and if Adrien and I never go on a date then I will die sad and alone.

I started hyperventilating just thinking about it until I realized that Alya, Nino, and Adrien were all staring at me, "Are you okay Marinette?"Alya asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I asked you if you would rather do it in the park or the library and you started hyperventilating."

I smiled and let out a fake laugh, "Hyperventilating? Why would I be hyperventilating? Why would I be freaking out?"

They all blankly looked at me again and I shook my head. "Library, I think the library would be better."

"I agree." Nino said, finally taking some of the attention off of me. I put my head on the desk as they continued their conversation, I would normally love to be in any conversation with Adrien but I couldn't discuss our plans to reveal my secret identity anymore.

I quickly fell asleep only to wake up with Mrs. Mendeleiev standing over me, scowling.

"My lecture hasn't even started yet and you're asleep Marinette, how is that possible."

I sat up instantly and blushed while shrugging

"I shouldn't be too critical, it's a miracle you even showed up today."

 _It's Miraculous_ I instantly thought to myself which made me burst out into laughter, Cat Noir would be proud of that one. I smiled at the thought and took out my notes to pay earnest attention to Mrs. Mendeleiev talk about something sciency.

As the clock moved closer and closer to the end of school I found myself wishing for a sudden akuma attack or any type of emergency that could stop "Opperation: Ladybug."

Maybe I should start a fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat next to Adrien in the library, trying hard not to be too creepy. Thankfully, Alya sat down and pulled out a notebook and caught all out attention.

"Alright, so we're going to make a list of everyone we know that could possibly be Ladybug. Where do you think we should start?"

I only let the room fall silent for a moment before speaking.

"Ms. Bustier could possibly be Ladybug."

She's the first person I could think of.

"Ok." Alya said before writing down Ms. Bustier on the list. "Who else?"

We listed everyone in our class including me and Alya. After that we struggled to come up with names, each of us saying any woman that came to mind.

My mother, Alya's mother, the woman who works at the coffee shop down the road, Jagged Stone's agent and as the suggests grew more scarce, we started arguing more about each name.

"There's no way that Nathalie is Ladybug." Adrien said.

"I'm just writing down everyone we know so that no one gets overlooked."

"It's a waste of time, Nathalie is not a hero."

"Have you ever seen Nathalie at the same time as Ladybug."Alya asked, and Adrien paused to think.

"Exactly!" Alya continued. "Nathalie has never been akumatized so we can't definitively rule her out,I'm writing her name down."

Adrien sat back and folded his arms "Fine." he said.

when suggestion finally stopped coming, Alya turned to the top of the list, "Alright, Ms. Bustier, is she Ladybug?"

"She's never been akumatized." Nino commented. "I can't remember whether I've seen her and Ladybug in the same place though."

I shrugged trying to hide the fact that I was having a mental breakdown. Only about twelve names until Alya reaches my name and Nino makes the same type of comment,and Alya starts putting everything together, the flimsy excuses, the constant bailing on her.

"Okay, Ms Bustier is on the "Possibly" list."

"I think she should be put on the "Not Ladybug" list." Adrien said.

Alya deeply sighed and turned to Adrien, "Why?"

"She's not the right height and she's also a school teacher, I'm sure being Ladybug would noticeably mess with her busy teacher schedule."

"She stays on the list until she is akumatized or personally meets ladybug."

Adrien threw up his hands in frustration. "How about you send Ladybug a letter telling her to have a meet and greet between all of Paris that way you can take advantage of the fact that Ladybug saves everyone and use it to discover her secret identity, emphasis on the word "Secret.""

My mouth was open in shock, not because I disagree but because I had spent all day trying to discover a way to solve this Alya crisis but then here's Adrien piping up, single handedly saving me.

"I agree." was all I said, two measly little words. I felt like I was betraying Alya but I couldn't think of any other way to dissuade Alya from pursuing this plan.

Alya stood up angrily, glaring at Adrien "I'm going to discover Ladybug's identity with or without your help."

With that she turned away and I stood up too, trying to follow her before Alya turned around. "that goes for you too Marinette. I thought you understood, or at the very least that you would support me because we are friends, but I see that you're more preoccupied with other people." She said giving Adrien a pointed stare before leaving in a huff.

I sat back down at the table and placed my head on the table,wishing I could erase the past ten minutes.

"What was that?" Nino asked and I looked up at him suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You, both of you, giving Alya all that crap."

I groaned miserably. "You don't think that Alya is maybe being a little too obsessive when it comes to finding out Ladybug's identity?"

Nino shook his head, stood up and headed for the door but right before he left he turned back suddenly and turned to Adrien and I.

"You both, you can't understand. Neither of you have been akumatized, you don't know what it's like to be seen like a monster."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, confused at the change in topic.

"I'm talking about Alya. When I was Akumatized, it wasn't so bad. I threw an awesome party for my best friend. Sure, I also made all the adults disappear and forced our entire class to attend the party against their will but that's nothing compared to Alya. She attacked her personal hero and tried to reveal her identity to all of Paris. Alya thinks she needs this to make up for her mistakes, to prove that Ladybug can trust her. I thought you knew her better Marinette." and with that, Nino walked out the door leaving me sitting there feeling like garbage.

I slammed my face on the table hating myself for not realizing how much of an effect this thing had on Alya, Nino was right, I'm a terrible friend.

"I didn't realize that being Akumatized effected her so much." Adrien said.

I shot up in my seat, I had forgotten Adrien was there, watching me be a terrible friend to Alya. My heart sunk to the floor as I thought of all the times I cancelled on Alya because of Ladybug and now because of Ladybug I was actively destroying her dreams.

"I'm a terrible friend." I said, voicing my own thought out loud to Adrien.

"Me too." he sighed and stood up. "Well, sticking around here in the library is just making it worse, my dad doesn't expect me home for at least another hour, do you want to go with me to the cafe down the road?"

My mind froze... Adrien... asked... me... to ... go ...on... a...date.

I could feel a cheesy grin plastered on my face and I was already agreeing to go with him before I even thought about Alya, I really was a trash friend, but she would understand, I mean this is Adrien. I stared up at him melting when he smiled at me and stood up from the table. I could stare at him all day. I stood up and followed him outside the library, Have I been staring at him too long, I son't want to come off as creepy, but he's soooo dreamy.

I forced myself to finally look away from him and when I did I saw the last person I wanted to see right now, Chloe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Adrikins! 3" Chloe lurched foreward, overly excited forcing herself in between me and Adrien.

"Where have you been? I was waiting outside the school for you but you never showed up."

Adrien rubbed the back of his head absent mindedly before replying.

"I was in the library, hanging out with Nino, Alya, and Marinette. We're headed over to that new cafe, would you like to join us."

Chloe paused to give me a dirty look but then instantly continued grinning up at Adrien, "I would love to go with you guys."

great, that's just swell.

I almost reached into my bag to grab my phone so I could send Alya an emergency S.O.S. text but my hand stopped cold when I remembered that Alya was ma at me.

I looked at Chloe who had her arm draped over Adrien's shoulder,she was practically salivating all over him. I considered bailing, telling Adrien that I couldn't go with him to the cafe, I had no interest in watching Chloe attach herself to Adrien's side for the better part of an hour and I have even less of an interest in spending social time with Chloe, but I couldn't think of a good enough reason to give Adrien for bailing on him and I also have a sneaking suspicion that if I try to get more than two words out, I'll end up reduced to a melted stuttering mess.

I sighed and moved into step with them, I might as well make the most of it.

"Adrien, I'm having a party this weekend and you simply must come to it."

"Oh, yeah, it's your birthday isn't it?"

Chloe flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously, "I am surprised you remembered Adrien. You really are a dear friend."

Adrien smiled at her and I melted. "Your father used to do the craziest things for your birthday, I was always so jealous."

Chloe returned his smile but then looked away and let her face drop.

"Yes, he's really the best, isn't he."

I looked around feeling awkward in the middle of the conversation, this felt like an often discussed topic between the two of them, something personal. I could feel my face turning red as I grew jealous of Chloe.

As if hearing my thoughts, Adrien jumped to include me.

"Would it be cool if Marinette came?"

Chloe was stabbing with her eyes giving me a fake smile that had death behind it, "Of course Marinette can come."

I smiled back at her but I received the message loud and clear, I would not go anywhere near that party.

"So, Adrien." Chloe said, changing the subject. "What were you four doing in the library, anything interesting?"

"Alya had another idea on how to discover Ladybug's identity, we were helping her out."

I winced slightly when Adrien said the word "helping" as if we were any help to her at all. Chloe snorted and rolled her eyes.

"As if Alya could ever figure it out. I have gotten my daddy to pay for the best private detectives money can buy, if anyone is ging to figure anything out, it's them."

Adrien turned towards Cloe looking interested and I sighed, it seems like everyone was trying to unmask me these days.

"Have they found anything out?" Adrien asked.

"No, nothing useful, yet. They have their theories of course but they haven't uncovered anything imprtant yet."

I let out a small breath and I smiled slightly. If Chloe's trained detectives could not discover my identity, then maybe Alya didn't have a chance.

"what would you do if you discovered her secret identity?" Adrien asked and I perked up looking toward her for an answer, what did _she_ want from me?

"Well isn't it obvious?I could finally prove that Ladybug is my best friend,that nobody knows more about Ladybug then I do, I could call her and hang out."

"She's a pretty busy superhero Chloe, I doubt she has time for hanging out, or friends."

Adrien sounded bitter and just rolled my eyes, Adrien's right, I don't even have enough time for the friends I have now.

When we finally made it to the small cafe Adrien had led us to, we took a booth and I sat across from Adrien while Chloe slid into the booth right next to him. Leaning over his shoulder to read his menu even though she had a menu right in front of her.

i gritted my teeth, unsure about how long I could stomach seeing them together like that, Chloe always said that they were dating, but I always figured that she was just being Chloe, but the more her arm shamelessly rested on his, the more she flirted openly with him, the more I was losing my patience.

I ordered a cup of tea and a muffin and as it sat in front of me I stared at it, wondering if I had the nerve to choke it down while watching them.

"How was Italy Adrien?"

"Boring, the trip took too long."

Chloe laughed, "funny, that's the same thing I would say about your absence. How could you have hated Italy? I absolutely love Italy this time of year."

Adrien smiled at her, and I looked at her in shock, having just realized that this was the longest I've ever heard Chloe hold a conversation without complimenting herself or mocking someone else. Although she was unabashedly hitting on Adrien, it was nice.

"Do you like Italy, Marinette?" Adrien asked

I froze again my mind running away with me, sure, I liked anything that Arien liked.

my mind told my mouth to say yes but all that came out was

"su- well, I couldn't- I haven't- it has weather."

I wanted to slap myself in the face, I couldn't even speak coherently.

Chloe chortled and leaned over to me. "Yeah- uh- um... you are just too adorable Marinette."

she leaned over to Adrien, "She probably has never even been to Italy, her parents being bakers and all."

I could feel my face flushing red and I shook my head. I couldn't do this anymore, I wouldn't sit here and be humiliated by Chloe in front of Adrien but I also refused to let Chloe win and give her what she wants, to be alone with Adrien. No, she would have to fight me if she wanted to be alone with him.

I leaned in closer towards Chloe giving a fake laugh, "that's true." I said cheerfully while glaring at her behind a thin, tight smile.

Adrien looked between us, looking visually uncomfortable.

"Yes, I'm sure the bakery makes it hard for you and your parents to take many vacations."

I slowly looked away from Chloe an towards Adrien witch was a big mistake because he sent me into another fit of stutters an half answers.

"You and your family must spend a lot of time together."

I nodded, tactfully trying to avoid speaking. Family dinners, family game night, always baking together and trying out new recipes, I loved my parents.

Chloe started filing her nails with a nail file that seemed to appear out of thin air, "That's cute Marinette, I myself would never admit to hanging out with my parents, desperate for a friend much? But considering your circumstances, I guess you have no other choice but to help out in the bakery."

My fists curled up into balls and I had the urge to leap across the table an strangle Chloe. I stood suddenly barely thinking about what I was doing. I took a step toward Chloe, ready to smack that smug look off of her face, there is one thing that I would not be shamed over, and that is my parents. I shot a quick glance to Adrien and realized that I was going crazy, I breathed deeply and plastered on a fake smile and turned to Adrien.

"I- uh- leaving... to go." I slapped my palm to my forehead cursing myself silently before trying again. "I better leave."

I turned instantly and walked towards the exit only looking one split second to see Chloe smirking after me an Adrien waving softly.

I smiled and quickly waved back before exiting the cafe. I groaned loudly as soon as I was a good distance away and Tikki floated up and tucked herself into my pocket.

"You did it Marinette! You went on a date with Adrien!"

I laughed slightly, some date.

"Chloe was there."

"So? You shouldn't let her bother you so much Marinette."

I petted Tikki lightly and shook my head, "you're right, next time I'll try blocking out her annoying voice."

Tikki floated up and looked me in the eyes. "I'm serious Marinette, you can't let her effect her like you do, I'm worried about you, what if you were to attract an Akuma?"

I smiled lightly, "Well then you'd have to find another Ladybug real quick."

"Marinette!"

"I'm just kidding Tikki." I said, chuckling at her outraged tone. "Chloe, doesn't bother me, not that much. I've been around her too much, I think I've become immune to her upsetting personality."

Tikki settled down back in my pocket, "Let's hope so."

"Don't get too comfortable." I told her, "We have patrol tonight, maybe Cat Noir will show up and I can apologize for what I said yesterday."

"What do you plan on saying to him?" she asked.

"I don't know but I'll think of something to say. I've got a feeling that I'm going to have to say a lot of apologies in the near future."

"Do you mean Alya?"

"Who else would I mean?"

"You did the right thing Marinette, you can't let her find out who you are."

"That's what I keep telling myself but it doesn't make me feel any better."

"She'll forgive you." Tikki said reassuringly.

I shook my head and turned down an abandoned alley.

"Let's hope so. Tikki, transform me!"


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on the edge of the building letting my feet dangle dangerously over the steep drop. I liked being up high on top of buildings,it helped me think. It was nearly midnight and I needed to get home, if I leave now I can manage to finish my homework and get in a tight six hours of sleep.

I looked around leisurely, Cat Noir was no where to be found, which didn't surprise me, it was my night to patrol an he was probably avoiding me after what I said to him yesterday.

I stood up, peering down at the city beneath me, everybody bustling around doing their own things. I lept off the building throwing my yo-yo and swinging myself to the next building, Paris was quiet, unusually quiet.

I detransformed on my terrace and took the ladder down throwing my backpack onto the bed and then collapsing into my chair. Tikki floated to her pillow and grabbed a cookie from her stash.

"Are you going to finish your homework Marinette?"

I sighed and twirled around in my chair,

"No, I'm going to throw it away and flunk class so that I can live out my dream as a crime fighting hobo."

Tikki fell silent and went back to munching on her cookie. I dragged myself to the bed and reluctantly opened my bag, I found first pulled out my phone and checked it only to find out that I had twelve missed calls from Nino.

Curious and slightly worried, I called Nino back and he answered on the first ring.

"Marinette, thank goodness, is Alya with you?!"

the panic in his voice threw me into my own fit of panic.

"No, I haven't seen her since the library, I thought she was with you."

Nino paused. "She was but then I went home around eight but when I realized that I had accidently forgotten my phone over at her place, I went back and she was gone."

My breathing picked up and my breath turned shallow, "Maybe she's off looking for Ladybug."

"No, she wouldn't do that without me. I made her promise not to go Ladybug hunting without me, it has to be something else, her parents have no idea where she went, she's just gone!"

"Did you call the police?!"

"We tried, they were frustratingly unhelpful they said that if she didn't come home tonight then they'd start looking for her first thing in the morning."

I was already putting on my shoes and grabbing a box of croissants heading out the door.

"Where are you Nino?"

"We're out looking for her."

"Yes, I figured as much, where?"

"Over by the school."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

I sprinted to the school as fast as I could and found Nino and Adrien standing outside. I handed Nino the box of croissants and asked him for information.

"We've already looked for her, everyplace we could think of. Her parents are probably still at the police station yelling at everybody."

"Have you called Juleka or Rose, she could have gone over to their house for the night."

"We've been knocking on doors for the past hour, no one has seen her. We even went to your house but your parents said you never made it home an we were hopeful that you an Alya were together but apparently not."

I racked my brain thinking of anywhere she would go, anywhere I could think where she would be, but my mind came up blank, Alya wouldn't go anywhere, not by herself at this time at night.

"What can we do?" I asked feeling small, hopeless.

Nino shrugged, looking miserable. "I think we've done everything we can do at least until morning."

I shook my head, "No we have to keep looking!"

"Where Marinette? There's no where else to look, Alya will come back on her own or the police will find her."

I nodded, but I disagreed, the police wouldn't be the one's to find Alya, it would be, Ladybug.

"Well then, I'll just head off. I think I'll get a goods night rest so I can wake up early tomorrow."

I headed off but Adrien and Nino stopped me.

"You can't just walk home alone."

"No, I'll be fine, it's not that far."

Nino laughed humorlessly "I hope you know that we aren't giving you an option. Lets go, Dupain-Cheng."

I sighed, I guess Ladybug would have to wait until I was home and could escape their watchful eyes, but I guess it wouldn't be so bad walking with Adrien.

"I should head home." Adrien said.

"Yeah man, be careful." He clasped Adrien on the back and Adrien turned and walked off.

"See you tomorrow Nino, Marinette."

I waved and managed to stutter out a farewell before he took off.

I sighed, walking back to my house, with Nino.

"Jeez Marinette, way to make a guy feel special."

I smiled up at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well I know that I'm no gorgeous blond model but I'd like to think that I'm pretty good company too."

"I'm sorry Nino, I' just not thinking today, and now Alya's missing."

"Hey, listen, we're going to find her, for all we know she's staking out someone's house who she thinks is Ladybug, she'll be back."

"I hope you're right Nino, I need to apologize to her. I can't leave things the way they are."

"Marinette, you're her best friend, she knows you she knows you're sorry, and to be quite honest, I think she's sorry too. She kept going on and on about how she shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Yes she should have, I've been selfish."

"I don't know what's happened to you recently Marinette, it's like your not even here anymore. You've stopped hanging out with Alya and you're constantly falling asleep in class but when Alya asks if you want to go with usto the movies, you tell her that you're too tired to go. I miss you Marinette, you're pretty cool and when you bail on Alya, she has no one to vent to except for me, and no matter how much I love Alya, there's only so much I can hear about the latest fashion trends and Rose's new boyfriend."

"Wait- Rose has a boyfriend?!"

He chuckled softly, "That's my point."

"You're right Nino I've been so busy that I overlooked my friends."

We finally walked up to the bakery and I approached the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Nino." I said

He waved and I went through the door straight upstairs to my room and then up onto the terrace.

"We have to find Alya," I said to Tikki.

"How do you plan on doing that?" she asked and I shrugged

"I'll figure something out. Tikki, transform me!"

I lept from building to building trying to find her house. I perched on top of a building trying to get my bearings, trying to find my way to her house by rooftops.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A vice sounded behind me and I whipped around ready to attack, but it was just Cat Noir.

"Gosh, you scared me, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, I seem to have that effect on most women."

I smiled lightly but feeling an awkwardness in the air, I remembered our last encounter.

"Listen, Cat Noir, I just wanted to say-"

He held up his hand and cut me off. "No apologies needed, you were right, I wasn't there."

"No. I was wrong, you were. We've been under a lot of pressure, the both of us. Hawk moth is getting more aggressive and the Akuma victims are getting tougher to handle.I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did, you really do mean a lot to me, no matter what."

He smiled a large cheesy smile, "what would you do without me?"

I rolled my eyes but suddenly remembered that I wasn't here to trade banter with him.

"We have to go find someone."

"Alya."

I turned to him, "Yeah, how did you know she was missing?"

He rubbed the back of his head and quickly said, "What, the author of the Ladyblog? I knew she was missing the moment she went six hours without updating her blog."

I rolled my eyes at him again, "You read that stuff?"

"Of course, I need to know what people are saying about my Lady."

"Let start at her house and see if we can't find any clues."

"After you." CatNoir said after bowing dramatically. I threw my yo-yo and pulled myself closer to Alya's house, I _will_ find her.

When we reached her house and propelled down to Alya's window and I slid it open. I stepped through the window into the darkness and Cat Noir followed close behind me.

"Well that took long enough."

A voice called out and we both whipped around, coming face to face with a woman, her face hid behind a deep blue fan revealing nothing but her intense eyes.

"I was afraid that maybe I'd have to go hunt you down but luckily, you've finally arrived, good you just might be in time to save the journalist's life."


	6. Chapter 6

"Where is Alya?!" I demanded while preparing for a fight.

"Oh don't worry." The woman said, quickly crossing the room, evaluating me with her eyes. "I haven't done anything to her, nothing that can't heal anyways."

She laughed softly and fanned herself lightly with her fan.

"Who are you, what do you want?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Azure Wings, and I am the person who will finally unite the Miraculous of life and destruction, I will be the one to have ultimate power."

"you are not taking our miraculous." I said and he outright laughed.

"Take them? No, of course I will not take them, what kind of barbarian do you take me for? No, you will give them to me, of course it might take you a while to hand them up and the journalist will suffer every hour you do not hand them over and when she's dead, I kidnap another, and then another one of your fans until you give me what I want."

"that's what you think." I said and then lept into action.

I lept towards her, Cat Noir behind me and we both attacked her but she moved unlike anyone I've ever seen. She blocked all our moves, wicked fast and pulled deadly sharp feathered quills out of thin air.

I attacked her from the front while Cat Noir came around back, and still despite our best efforts she managed to dodge both of our attacks simultaneously. She swept her leg underneath my feet sending me to the ground and before I had time to get up, she used her quills to pin Cat Noir against the wall, she drew another quill towards him an I found myself screaming his name as he stood there helpless, but at the last second she turned around and stuck the quill in my neck. She threw her fan in the air and shouted, "song of the peacock!"

My vision began to blacken and I heard nothing but ringing I fell to my knees and the last thing I saw before blacking out completely was her spinning fan, the feathers on it looking like human eyes staring back at me, laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

My vision slowly came back as did my memory. I was laying on my back on a building somewhere with Cat Noir leaning over me, a worried expression showing on his face.

"what- what happened?"

"Ladybug, thank goodness, I was so worried."

I sat back an he backed up a little, giving me some space.

"Cat Noir, what happened, where is that woman?"

He shook his head, "probably still back there, she stuck you with some sort of quill and then you went all zombie."

I tried to stand up, "We have to go back, we have to stop her."

Cat Noir pulled me back down, "No, we need to make a plan, she nearly bested us, she did something to you she started controlling you, you nearly handed her your miraculous. You probably would have if I hadn't gotten you out of there."

"She has Alya." I said simply. That was the only fact that mattered, she had my best friend and she will pay.

"I know, and we will gt her back but I think it's better to be tactful about this, she's a good fighter and we don't know anything else about her."

"We know she wants out Miraculous, that will make her easy to find."

"You're going to use us as bait? That doesn't sound like a good idea." Suddenly his ring beeped and he stood up, "I couldn't get that quill out of your neck, I had to use my cataclysm, I need to go."

"Okay."

He turned to leave but then came back, grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes, "promise me you won't go out there looking for this woman without me, please."

"Okay, I won't."

He nodded and then let go of my hand. He lept from roof tops to get away and I lept down from the building. "Tikki, detransform me."

I transformed back and Tikki flew into my purse to grab a cookie.

"Who was that Tikki, it wasn't an Akuma victim."

"No," she said eating away at her cookie, "She had a miraculous,the peacock miraculous."

I walked down the street, "Where are we going Marinette? The bakery is the other way."

"I know, I'm going to talk to Master Fu and he is going to be giving me some answers.

"Maybe we should wait till tomorrow when it's no longer night time."

"I'm tired of waiting, That woman has Alya, I can't wait any longer."

I finally walked up to Master Fu's house and knocked on the door, after several minutes of no answer, I knocked harder, more aggressively, "Hello!"

The door suddenly flew open and there stood Master Fu in a satin kimono and a green face mask.

"Oh, Ladybug, what are you doing here so late at night, is everything okay?"

"No, everything is not all okay, I need to talk to you."

He stepped aside letting me in. "You can sit over at the table, just give me a minute."

With that he stepped out of my view into another room and I promptly sat at the table and Tikki flew off, probably looking for her turtle friend.

Master Fu came in a few minutes later his face no longer covered in a green mask and this time he was wearing his normal clothes. He sat down at the table with me.

"What troubles you Ladybug?"

"My friend Alya, she's been taken by a woman who calls herself Azure Wings, Tikki says that she has the peacock miraculous."

After the initial shock that showed on his face, his expression was clouded with worry, "You have faced this woman and fought her?"

"Yes."

he shook his head stiffly and stood u, "You mustn't face her again, especially without Cat Noir."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he is the only one who can break the song of the peacock. His Cataclysm is the only thing that can combat the peacock's powers."

"The quills she throws? What are they, what is the song of the peacock?"

"The song of the peacock is the power granted by the peacock miraculous it renders whoever she chooses without will, you become her servant. Suffice to say that if she attacks you, you will have no choice but to give her your miraculous."

"how am I supposed to get Alya back?"

He fell silent, deep in thought. I could feel my chest going crazy, the feeling of helplessness returned as I realized how difficult it would be to rescue Alya.

"You need help." He said.

"Yes, I know but Cat Noir is gone for the night."

"No, you need more than Cat Noir, you need more help, you need another Ally, another miraculous holder."

I froze, staring at the old man trying to imagine him in a turtle costume, I don't want to say anything out loud, but I doubt Master Fu will be very helpful on the battlefield.

He walked over to an old box and opened it, gently retrieving something from it. He turned around to reveal what he had pulled out of the box, Lila's necklace.

"What are you doing with Lila's necklace?"

"This is no ordinary necklace, this a miraculous."

"You've had this the whole time? Why haven't you given it out yet?"

"I was hoping that it wouldn't need to be used. There is balance in all things, Ladybug and Cat Noir are all that are needed to keep Paris safe from Hawkmoth and his Akumatized victims but with another Miraculous holder turning towards evil, there must be balance."

"Who will you give the miraculous to?"

"That is not my question to answer." he said nonsensically.

"What?"

"The question is yours to answer," he said while gently placing the necklace into a box similar to the one that held my earrings and he handed me the box, "Who will you be giving the miraculous to?"

i took the box delicately, "You're trusting me with this responsibility? what if I mess up and choose the wrong person?"

"I chose you because you showed me that you were selfless, that you were the type of person who didn't sit back while others were in trouble, you act. I am giving you this responsibility because I have seen in you, the potential to be a great leader you will not choose the wrong person because I did not choose the wrong person when I chose you."

Tears pricked at my eyes as I realized that Master Fu was the first person to believe that I could be Ladybug and here he was giving me a sacred responsibility. I wrapped the old man in a hug.

"Thank you, Master Fu."

"You're welcome, now please, it is late and I have a feeling you need a good nights rest."

I stepped out of his house, tucking the Fox Miraculous into my purse where Tikki was sleeping peacefully after having a fun visit with wayzz

I walked towards the bakery, finally confident that tomorrow I would get Alya back.

"Hello."

I turned around suddenly at the voice behind me, it was Azure Wings. Startled, backed up a few steps until I tripped over my own feet and fell on the ground.

"What do you want?" I asked, "Please don't hurt me."

she laughed, "You're so pathetic but adorable, maybe I won't kill you. I saw you leaving Master Fu's house, what are you, his granddaughter?"

I slowly inched back away from her, "I'm not telling you anything."

"I'll take that as a yes. you see, I came all the way over here to have a chat with the old man, maybe kill him, but when I saw you leaving his house- well, let's just say this, after what he's done to me, I think kidnapping his granddaughter and forcing him to watch me kill you, well, that's just too delicious of an opportunity."

In a split second she moved her had fast and a second later I saw a quill sticking out of my arm, my last thoughts were of Tikki and the fox miraculous that was in my purse.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was trapped behind a glass wall, unable to move, forced to watch Cat Noir battle an Akuma on his own, I watched him grow more and more fatigued as the battle went on, I watched as he got knocked to the ground and the Akuma plunged his weapon into his heart, Cat Noir was gone. The Akuma stood and walked towards me and I could finally make out the face beneath the Akuma mask, it was Adrien.

I woke with a start, my breathing heavy. My mind recounted the nightmare, Cat Noir dying, Adrien turning evil. I looked around realizing that I was in a cage.

My eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and I could make out the rest of the room, there was a cage right next to mine that held a slumped figure.

I traveled towards the figure and finally realized that it was Alya and she wasn't moving. No. Alya wasn't dead, she couldn't be, I wouldn't let her...

"No... Alya-"

I said quietly trying to choke down tears.

She sat up with a start and my heart lept out of my chest. She stood up and looked at me,

"Oh, Marinette, you're finally awake."

I was overwhelmed with joy in seeing my best friend alive, "Alya, I'm so sorry, I can't ever forgive myself, it was my fault you went looking for Ladybug an ended up kidnapped, I should have been there but instead I was acting like an ass, please forgive me."

"Whoa chicka, don't apologize to me, it isn't your fault I'm in here, and apology not needed, you're my best friend Marinette I was upset but in the grand scheme of things, we'll always be friends."

My eyes started tearing up after thinking that I lost Alya, after thinking that the peacock woman had killed her, Alya was here and alive.

"What happened, how did she take you, why is she keeping you?"

"She came through the window and stuck me with something and I blacked out. When I woke up she wanted to know Ladybug's secret identity but when I wouldn't tell me anything she said I was going to be used as bait to lure Ladybug and Cat Noir here."

"We need to get out." I said reaching down at my waist, I still had my bag, she hadn't taken it from me.

"Will she be coming back any time soon?" I asked, trying to form a plan.

"No, she doesn't visit personally but she has henchmen that come by every ten minutes or so."

great, that meant that ladybug was out unless I wanted to reveal my identity to my enemies, better safe than sorry, I might have to break out of here without ladybug.

There was no way I could pick a lock, if only Cat Noir was here. I would have to come up with something else.

It was then that the henchmen decided to walk, there was only two of them, and one of the two had keys.

A plan began to form in my head, I might not be able to get through the bars but Tikki could and Tikki wouldn't appear on the security camera's so if I could get the guard close enough to distract him so Tikki could discretely steal his keys then we could escape. I turned to Alya, I needed to tell her.

I need to tell her I'm Ladybug.

"Alya, did you ever discover the identity of Ladybug?"

She looked confused at the change of subject but continued on.

"Well there are a few possibilities, there's Ms. Bustier, I know that she is a little tall but I have a theory that Ladybug has a mystical ability that keeps people from recognizing her physically. There's this girl, Sam, who lives next door tome who could definitely be Ladybug, a small mean Hispanic Ladybug there's also quite a few more that I never got around too."

"what about me?"

"What about you?"

"Am I a Ladybug candidate?"

She laughed, "No. I was just kidding about that Marinette, you're too clumsy to be a crime fighting heroine, and I mean that with love."

I paused, how do I tell her without also admitting that I have lied to her for years?

"You never know, people can surprise you."

"Marinette, what are you talking about?"

I fell to my knees, "I'm sorry Alya, I've lied to you for years and I can't do it anymore, I know the identity of Ladybug."

She looked at me as if I had gone crazy, "Are you all right Marinette? That Lady didn't do anything to you did she?"

"No, she didn't I'm fine. I'm more than fine, I am Ladybug."

There was a long speechless pause before it was broken suddenly by laughter.

I looked up suddenly, "What is funny?"

"You aren't Ladybug, that peacock lady must've messed with your head Marinette."

I didn't know if I should be flattered or offended by Alya refusal to believe me. I knew of one thing that could convince her for sure, I opened my purse,

"Tikki, could you come out here and help me."

Alya stared at me like I had lost all my marbles, "Maybe you should lie down Marinette."

Tikki looked at me defiantly from the purse, "This isn't what we agreed on Marinette."

"Well the truth was going to come out one way or another."

Alya stepped back looking slightly more serious once she heard Tikki's voice coming out of my purse.

Tikki popped out of the purse slowly until she was floating in the middle of the cage next to me and Alya looked on with a mix of shock and horror.

"Alya, this is Tikki, she gives me the powers to transform into Ladybug."

Alya sat down silently, probably processing my reveal.

"But you- you're not- I would've."

"Alya, you said that apologies weren't needed between friends but I need to say this, I am sorry, I've lied to you for so long, I didn't want to but, it was the right thing to do, for your safety, look at this, you get close to discovering my identity an look where it leads you, in a cage. I hope that you can find it somewhere in you're heart to forgive me, I can't lose you, not again."

My head was lowered, my eyes glued to the ground, trying not to cry, I tried to imagine what it would feel like to be deceived by my best friend and I tried to gauge how much I hurt her.

"Marinette, do you know why I started the Ladyblog?"

I looked into her eyes and shrugged,"Because you like superheroes?"

"No, I started the Ladyblog after I realized how much Ladybug cared about the people of Paris, how selfless she is when it came to putting down her life for us, she was always there she's my hero. I think of all the times you lied to me to runoff and face danger, how many times you've told me that those bruises were caused by your clumsiness, how many times you said you we're late because you'd overslept and I realize something. You are Ladybug, you've been there for me Marinette, even when I didn't even know it. You've sacrificed so much for everyone else, how could I hate you?"

I looked up at her suddenly, "Do you really mean that Alya, you forgive me for all the lies?"

"Yes, although you're no longer my best friend."

I felt dejected, of course, she probably felt as though she couldn't trust me anymore.

"Ladybug is my best friend because, let's be honest, I love you Marinette but "Best Friend of the Savior of Paris" is a cool title."

"Thank you."

I told her, this time not restraining the tears that were falling from my eyes. Ladybug had been such a huge secret that I had kept on my shoulders for so long, it felt great to just get it all out there.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello? I have a question and I was wondering if you could help me with it."

The two henchmen stopped and they came over, I took an involuntary step back once they approached because they were bigger and meaner looking than I had originally thought.

"Yes?" One of them demanded.

"What do you want?" The other one chimed in and I smiled nervously.

"What do I want? Well, to start off, this cage is terrible. I mean look at it, it's rusty and utterly filthy, do you know who I am? I demand that my accommodations are upgraded."

I paused, trying to channel Chloe, trying to imagine what she would say. "And another thing! What are you guys supposed to be? Your weapons say intimidating but your clothes say backwoods hick, The vest isn't helping anyone, you big gorilla, it's hideous and blinding my eyes, and you, learn the word hair brush and invest. I can't believe I was kidnapped by someone with no fashion morals."

"Now listen here you little-"

The other man held his partner back. "We're not supposed to talk to them, let's go."

"But she-"

"Let's go."

He dragged off thesecond guard who was lookingat me ith murder in his eyes and I waved smuggly,something i copied from Chloe.

Once they were out of sight Alya looked at me.

"That was great Marinette, you should be an actor, for a second there I thought I was watching Chloe. If the whole super hero thing doesn't work out I think you'll have a promising future."

I bowed dramatically an opened my bag, "Did you get it?"

Tikki came out holding the keys, smiling from ear to ear. "I did it just like we said, you distract him, I get out get the keys and get back."

Finally something was going right for once.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

I tried a few of the keys on the lock until the door swung open with the right key and I went over to Alya's cage. When we were both free Alya turned to me, "What now?"

I looked around, unsure. We were in a small room with one security camera, the only entrance was the door that the henchmen had gone through several times.

"I guess we have no other choice but to go through the door and hope nothing is waiting for us on the other side."

"Why don't you turn into Ladybug and bust us out of here?" Alya asked.

"Security cameras, I can't risk my secret identity, if they found out, they would come to my house and hurt my family."

She nodded, "Alright, lead the way."

I went for the door knob but it was locked.

"Great what do we do now?"

I took a step back and kicked the door open.

"Oh my goodness, that was so cool, where did you learn to do that?"

I signaled for her to be quiet and stepped outside. The one problem with kicking the door open is that it was extremely loud and anyone close by could hear it.

The room led out into a hallway that we followed as silently as we could taking a few turns we finally started to hear the mumbling of the henchmen's voices. I froze and listened to their voices, they didn't seem to be coming any closer, they saounded as if they were standing in one place. I turned to Alya,

"You stay here, I'm going to walk over and see if I can't find an exit."

Her eyes went wide, "You're going to go over there alone?"

I smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry about me, I'm Ladybug remember, it's them that should be afraid."

I turned away and slowly went closer towards the voices, I felt far less confident then I led Alya to believe. I wasn't Ladybug, not now, I was accident prone Marinette and I don't know if I could take on anyone much less two men of their size.

I creeped closer, regardless of my growing insecurities and I crouched lower as I peered behind the corner.

The two men were sitting in chairs on the sides of an elevator, that's how we're getting out of here.

I slowly moved back to Alya and we went several feet back to discuss our plans.

"Do you think you could take them on?" Alya asked me and I shook my head,

"I don't know and I would rather not risk our lives on an uncertainty, I have a plan."

We sat down and went over the plan several times before we both felt confident and we both went back to our room.

"Now I kind of wish I hadn't kicked open the door."

"Maybe they won't notice."

"Hopefully." I muttered under my breath again wishing I had Cat Noir behind me, I would feel so much better if I had my partner with us.

Alya went into her cage an shut the door most of the way, leaving it open just enough to keep the door from latching. I went into my cage and used some boxes an papers that we found in a different room, to form a small figure that was about my size and I laid my jacket over it, covering as much as the supplies as I could.

I slipped behind the door to the room that I had opened and I nodded to Alya who started screaming a loud terrifying scream.

I could hear the henchmen scrambling with their weapons from down the hall, They were running towards us and I closed my eyes hoping that nothing goes terribly wrong. They burst into the room and Alya started pointing at the fake me, screaming hysterically, "She's dead, she just passed out and she's dead."

They charged into the cage and I lept out slamming the door behind them. Alya stepped out of her cage smiling, I saw the guard reach for his keys but when he realized that they weren't their, they both picked up their guns. I grabbed Alya's arm and yanked her out of the room and we ran down the hall a little ways hearing gunfire behind us, they were probably trying to shoot the lock.

"Let's go, I don't know if they can use their guns to get out but I really don't want to stick around to find out."

Alya nodded and followed me to the elevator. When we got inside it I realized where we were.

"This is the hotel elevator, we're in the hotel basement."

"It is! Why would she take us to the hotel basement?"

I pressed the top floor button and shrugged, I guess I always imagined Hawk Moth in an underground cave, plotting his attacks in the dark while bats flew around dramatically but I guess real villainy is a lot more cost effective and less dramatic.

The elevator stopped suddenly and asked for a code. I sighed, why can't anything ever be easy? We tried to open the doors several times and push all the buttons, anything to get us moving again but the elevator was frozen without a code.

"Alright, we'll have to use the emergency escape, here, I'll help you up, you push on that light and hopefully it will come up. I lifted her up and she pushed against the light and it made a satisfying pop as she pushed it up.

I pushed her up out of the elevator and into the elevator shaft and she lifted me up into the elevator shaft .

"What do we do now?" she asked and I saw the metal rungs that created a ladder leading up to roof.

"How do you feel about heights?" I asked her and she shook her head and looked at me nervously.

"Perfect, let's go."

I went in front of her, taking the ladder at a steady pace, not wanting to leave Alya behind. The first half way was easy but as we went further and further up my arms grew tired and it was painful to pull myself up, I couldn't even imagine how this was for Alya who hasn't had the physical benefit of fighting crime twice a week.

"How are you doing Alya?" I asked, trying to sound like I wasn't out of breath.

"Concentrating." was all she said, in a pained, annoyed voice.

"Okay, just a little further."

We climbed another ten feet and finally came upon the very top, a ledge with a small platform that had a door leading to the outside.

I tried the door and it was open we both walked out into the sunlight and it felt as though a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders.

I stopped suddenly realizing that I couldn't leave things like that, I needed to go back. Azure Wings had said that there would be more victims, I have to wait, for her. I have to find her.

"What are you doing Marinette, let's get out of here."

I shook my head.

"I can't, that woman said that she's going to kidnap others if I don't give her what she wants, I need to stay here and face her. I got my best friend captured, I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me."

she nodded "Okay."

she came over to me and stood next to me. "What are we going to do?"

"No Alya, you're finally free, you can go home."

She shook her head, "No. It's not right to leave you here to face her alone, I'm going to help, however I can."

I suddenly remembered the fox miraculous in my bag, "You may be more help than you think."


	10. Chapter 10

"Here" I held out the black and red box to her.

"Uh, Marinette, I don't know if now is the best time to be giving presents, not that I don't appreciate it but-"

"Just take it Alya!"

She took the box out of my hand and opened it

"Wow, it's really-" she stopped suddenly when a small fox like creature appeared out of nowhere making Alya scream and drop the box on the ground.

I bent over an picked up the box and handed it to Alya.

"What is that thing?" Alya asked, horrified

The fox kwami puffed up her chest and zipped around Alya

"That's hardly the way to talk to a magical super power giving creature." The fox kwami said in defense and then found herself sitting leisurely on Alya's shoulder.

"Magic what?" she turned to me, "What is she talking about?"

I opened my jacket and turned to Tikki, "You're probably better at explaining this than I am."

Tikki floated up and turned to Alya.

"I am Marinette's Kwami, I give her the ability to turn into Ladybug, this is Trixx, she is your kwami."

Trixx sat up and smiled at Tikki, "Hey, Tikki, it's been what, a few hundred years? How have you been?"

Tikki sniffed and ignored her and folded her arms.

"Listen Alya, I know thisis weird but, I need help. It's gotten harder to protect Paris, you must have noticed. Ladybug and Cat Noir... they can't do it alone anymore, we need help, an I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have at my side than you."

she smiled and took the neecklace out of the box an fastened it aroound her neck,

"What do you need me to do?"

"Well let's take this one step at a time , all you need to do to start out is to transform."

"Well, how do I do that?" she asked.

"Watch and learn," I said with a smile. "Tikki, Transform me!"

Tikki flipped around, her essence being drawn into my earrings, I felt the magic tingle down my spine and the Ladybug costume formed down my skin.

When I was finally fully transformed, I turned to Alya, "There, see, nothing to it."

"Alright then, transform me Trixx!"

Just like that the kwami jumped to her necklace. I watched in awe, I'd been through a transformation but I'd never actually seen one before, it was pretty cool.

Her face was covered by a magical aura which went away revealing a mask andit spread down her body covering her in a suit. The transformation finally finished, leaving her there with a look of bewilderment and holding a flute.

She finally blinked herself out of her initial stage of shock and she looked down at herself.

"This is... SO COOL! I'm now officially a super hero, like you, kicking bad guys buts and saving people!"

I laughed as she squealed, one thing I was always right about, Alya would make a much better super hero than me.

"I'm not too thrilled about the tail though." she said holding the fluffy thing in her hands. Her hair fell over her shoulder and she absent mindedly pushed it away before grabbing it and eyeing it weirdly.

"Is my hair white?" she asked in a incredulous tone.

"No." I answered her, "It's only white on the tips, the rest is about your usual color."

She squealed happily again and spun around.

I smiled but turned back towards the entrance to the elevator shaft, we have work to do.

"I see that you've depraved me from a dashing rescue."

I turned quickly in shock to see Cat Noir on the building's edge behind me. He stepped closer and crossed the building until he was standing right in front of me, his eyes searching mine.

I stepped back a little, giving us distance, and when I did his eyes finally caught Alya's and he stepped in front of me, holding his baton threateningly.

"Volpina, I thought that we already took care of you."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his tail, pulling him back.

"easy kitty, you don;t know the full story."

I stepped in front of him and put a hand on Alya's shoulder.

"this is..." I died out, not knowing what to call her, I certainly couldn't call her Alya.

"Rena rouge, I'm a new acquaintance of Ladybugs' and a long time admirer of the both of you, I am ecstatic to meet you Cat Noir."

Alya held out her hand in a friendly manner but Cat Noir squinted his eyes suspiciously and then turned back to me.

"Master Fu told me you had been taken by Azure Wings, how did you escape."

"Rena helped me, I was captured with the reporter in a cage when she came in and got us out. We sent Alya home but we need to go back and face Azure Wings, she's just going to keep kidnapping people if we don't stop her."

"Alright," Cat Noir said moving to my other side, as far away from Alya as he could. "What's the plan?"

Thank you all for reading 3

This chapter is dedicated to all the fans in the U.S. who have had the release date pushed back yet again, Let us hope that the spring of 2018 will be the actual air date but until then I guess we could always read second rate fanfictions right ;)

Until next time-


	11. Chapter 11

Alya and I used my yo-yo to repel back down the elevator shaft while Cat Noir used is baton once we got back inside the elevator and pushed the open door button, it opened into the same corridor that Alya and I had fled a moment before.

It looked different now as I was seeing everything as Ladybug, it looked less scary, less intimidating.

"Which way My Lady?" Cat Noir asked when the hallway split off into two directions.

"We should split up, Al-Rena and I will take the left side and you can take the right, we'll look through all the rooms and see if there is anything useful in them."

Cat Noir looked as though he wanted to say something but after another accusing glance at Rena he shook his head in defeat and turned around taking thee right hallway.

I went left with Alya behind me and when I turned around to say something to her I instantly forgot what I was going to say when I saw a wide grin plastered all over her face.

"What?" I asked and she shook her head and tried to quell her smile.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said peeking into a room on the right side of the hallway while I checked the room on the left.

"It's just that I finally realized why you haven't had the guts to ask out Adrien yet."

"Oh," I said while peeking into another room full of old dinner plates and tablecloths, "And why is that?"

"because you an Cat Noir are into each other."

I paused in the hallway and turned to her, "We are not."

"Marinette please, I always suspected it, as author and brilliant reporter of the Ladyblog, but I've never had any concrete evidence."

"And you still don't, we're just partners."

she scoffed, "Listen, I've seen some unabashed flirting before but you two, you're almost worse than I am."

I looked at her like she was crazy, which she probably is, "We've barely said anything to each other, you've heard me say much more about Adrien."

"Yeah, but it isn't really what you said, it's what you two didn't say. You can deny it all you want but we both know that you like him."

I stood there in the hallway dumbfounded, "We know no such thing because it isn't true."

"What ever you say."

"Listen, I know who I have a crush on, it's Adrien, completely an absolutely, I like Adrien, Cat Noir is... immature."

"Okay."

"Don't say okay like you don't beleive me, I'm serious, we're really just partners."

"Alright."

I groaned loudly in frustration, this is the last thing I need, more drama.

We finally resume our search and a few short minutes later Cat Noir showed up,

"Nothing suspicious on that side, just some old furniture and a terrifying amount of fake plants, what about you guys?"

"Nothing yet." I said ignoring the sideways look that Alya sent my way.

We finally reached the end of the hallway where the room that we were held in was.

"Do you think they got out?"

I asked Alya before entering the doorway and she just shrugged, "The real question is, do you think they're out of bullets."

Cat Noir stuck his head around the door frame to look inside and he immediately walked inside and we followed but we froze in the doorway as we saw the two men dead inside the cage.

"What-"

I stopped talking, I couldn't say anymore, I wanted to throw up, looking at these two men who had been alive just an hour ago who were now laying dead both of them lying down, their faces ashen white and their eyes open and cold.

Cat Noir entered the cage and felt for a pulse,

"They're definitely dead, but what happened?"

I move in closer but stopped when I found that my legs wouldn't take me any closer.

"I don't know, they were still alive when we escaped."

"I think i know what happened." Cat Noir said and he stood up revealing a quill that he pulled from one of their necks. "She killed them."

Instantly remembering the security camera's I turned around and stared at the black camera eye. I know she's watching us, I can feel it, she's sitting joyfully somewhere and watching our reactions.

"I have to get out of here."

I said suddenly before exiting the room and leaning against a wall in the hallway.

Alya and Cat Noir followed me and we all stared at eachther for a moment, no more suspicious glares or jovial banter, it all felt too real now. People were dead, I'm just a highschooler. We couldn't, I couldn't stop these men from dying.

"Couldn't you just-"

Alya starte in a small broken voice,

"Make it all go away, with your power."

"No." there was a sinking feeling in my stomach, knowing that this was one thing I couldn't fix, that this time, I couldn't just throw my yo-yo into the air and everything would go away.

"We have to call the police, we have to do something."

"They're already dead, there's not much we can do for them." Cat Noir said

"Where is she, she can't get away with this, kidnapping is one thing but murder? We have to stop her."

"I know." he said.

"No," I turned to him, still feeling sick from the sight of the dead bodies. "We are going to stop her, and when we find her we'll..." I couldn't think of what we could do, We already know that we can't beat her in a fight, we don't know where she is or anything about her, and here she will continue killing people, kidnapping our loved ones.

I couldn't even tell that I was crying until Cat Noir stepped in and wrapped me in a hug.

"We're going to stop her" he said in my ear, "Before she does anything else, and we're going to o it together."

He let go of me and turned to Alya, "We should leave, something tells me that we won't find anything else down here. I'll stay and call the police, you can go home." He turned to me, "And someone probably needs to make sure the reporter got home all right."

i nodded, "I can do that."

I grabbed Cat Noir's shoulder,

"Thank you" was all I said before I left down the hall with Alya.


	12. Chapter 12

I went with Alya to the roof of her house, unsure of what to say to her.

"I'm sorry Marinette." she said

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry I ever made you feel bad for ditching on me to save Paris and I'm really sorry about the whole library thing, it's kind of funny now that I think back on it, knowing what I know."

I smiled, "You don't have to apologize, you didn't know."

"I'm kicking myself for not knowing, it seems so obvious now. The constant absences, falling asleep in class. You never were anywhere to be found during an Akuma attack. I thought you were just... a wimp."

I laughed at that, "Trust me, I am, if I wasn't Ladybug I would be running and screaming with the best of them, I'm not as brave as you are."

"Don't underestimate yourself Marinette. Back at the hotel, I couldn't have done that. You had a cool head and you broke us out of there."

"You helped."

"A little, but most of it was you." she pulled me into a hug, "I was scared Marinette, scared that I was going to die in a cage in some creepy building, thank you for saving me."

"I had to, who else is going to help me finally ask out Adrien?"

"Girl, if you acted half as brave as you do when you're Ladybug then you wouldn't need any help."

"Well I guess we'll never find out, will we."

She shook her head and looked ove the edge of the building.

"So uh- how do I get this off of me?" she asked looking down at her suit."

"Oh, all you have to say is, "De-transform me Tikki." well, you would actually say Trixx-"

I was cut off by my sudden detransformation and Tikki flew around a little before flying into my purse to find a cookie.

"Detransform me, Trixx."

She was finally back to normal, hair and all and she was left with a little exhausted kwami.

"What do these things eat?" she asked me and I just shrugged.

"Mine likes cookies, you could try that."

She cradled her kwami in her hand and looked over the edge of the building,

"So uh, how are we going to get down?"

I looked over the edge ofthe building at the steep drop, I ha forgotten about that.

"Is the roof access door locked?" I asked and Alya nodded her head,

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"well this is just great."

It took us half an hour to finally find a fire escape that was close enough to the roof that we felt safe enough to jump onto without falling to our deaths.

When we finally reached the ground Alya reached for her necklace.

"Did you want this back Marinette?"

"No, it's yours now."

she smiled and turned towards her door

"See you tomorrow Marinette."

I turned and headed towards the bakery using the walk back to try an decide what tale I was going to be telling my parents.

"So let me get this straight." my dad said, "You were so overcome with the greif of losing Alya that you left, without your phone, to wander the streets of Paris looking for her."

I winced slightly. It souned way less beleivable that way but it was more or less what I told him had happened.

"Yep."

"Marinette, how could you be so... so... irresponsible?" My mother asked and I just shrugged my shoulders innocently.

"We thought- We thought you had-" My mother broke off and took a deep breathe.

"Please, go to your room."

I dutifully walked up to my room, my feet heavy andmy eyelids already shutting. The moment I entered my room I threw myself onto my bed not bothering to change into pajamas or even take off my shoes. Tikki curled into a little ball right next to me and I closed my eyes and passed out instantly.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up feeling like death. I laid in a daze for what felt like hours, not wanting to move a muscle.

I finally rolled over enough to reach my phone and I found that I had a dozen text messages from Alya asking me where I was and that's when I realized that it was lunch time and I had missed half of school.

I jumped out of bed and managed to put on a pair of clothes and my shoes and made my way downstairs.

My mom was in the baking more croissants for the bakery and I grabbed my bag from where I had left it in the living room,

"Mom, why didn't you wake me up this morning?" I asked and she turned around, surprised to see me.

"I did, you were really sick and I let you go back to sleep, don't you remember any of it?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't remember any of that, I'm going to school."

"Are you sure?" she asked me, "You seemed pretty sick this morning and after being out all night last night and nearly half the day yesterday, I think you should stay here and rest."

"No, I'm fine mom." I said goodbye to her and to my father who was in the bakery and I headed to school.

I made it just in time for the bell to ring and I found my spot to Alya who greeted me enthusiastically until she saw me up close.

"Are you okay girl?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little under the weather."

"Marinette, have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You look like death."

I smiled, "I can't look that bad."

She nodded and class finally started and we were forced into silence.

Ms. Mendeleiev started her lecture and I grew a headache as the day went on, listening to her talking about Physics was mind numbing and I thought I was going to pass out.

When she finally gave us time at the end of class to work on the assignments she had passed out, I was ready to die.

Nino turned around to talk to Alya, apparently he had kept her up all night last night talking.

I had my head down on my desk wanting the class to be over, regretting my decision to come. I think I must have fallen asleep in class, either that or I time traveled ten minutes into the future because before I knew it, Alya was nudging me forcing my head off the desk.

"Yeah?" I asked, a little dazed, and i saw Nino Adrien and her all huddled together working on their assignments.

"Girl, you need to go home, you seriously look terrible."

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine. It's just allergies."

"You're not allergic to anything Marinette."

"That's not true. I'm allergic to annoying cats." Somehow my sickriddled brain thought that was the funniest thing and I broke up into laughter.

Alya chuckled a little but shook her head. "You really should go home."

I shook my head, "No, I'm at hundred percent."

"Then why isn't your assignment any closer to being done."

"That is because physics is impossible. I don't understand any of it is like a different language."

Alya smiled widely. "You know who could help you with that? Adrien. He's been giving us all the answers while you have been preoccupied with your... allergies."

Adrien turned to me and smiled, "Alya's right, I could tutor you if you would like."

I froze suddenly trying to decide if I was having delusions. "Sure, that would be great." I smiled back at him and he turned back to Nino to help him with a question.

Alya smiled at me with a wolfish grin and my face froze, my mind finally catching up with what had just happened. I agreed to let Adrien tutor me.

"Marinette!" Alya whispered to me, "Earth to Marinette, are you okay?"

I nodded stiffly but stood up, suddenly feeling as though I was going to throw up. I left the room without even excusing myself and I went immediately to the bathroom and went to the bathroom and leaned over the sink, I washed off my face, trying to wash away the feeling of dizziness.

Alya entered the bathroom a few minutes later with a worried look on her face.

"I'm taking you home." she said, "And that wasn't a question."

I nodded miserably, I shouldn't have come to school.

We excused our selves from school ten minutes before the bell was about to ring and we started walking to my house.

We were almost there when there came a loud crash behind us that immediately led to a Masked villain coming from where the crash originated from.

I pushed Alya out of the street and into the nearest alleyway I could find.

"what are we going to do?" asked Alya

Tikki flew out into the open and looked at me with big blue worried eyes. "Marinette, you're sick, I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Do you have any other idea's?" I asked her and when I was met with nothing but silence I nodded.

"Tikki, Transform me!" The magic transformation seemed to drain some of my strength and I came out of it feeling terrible.

Alya stopped me before I could use my yo-yo to repel to the top of the nearest building.

"You can't do this Marinette, you look like you're about to fall over."

I shook my head, I can do this because I know that Paris is counting on me. "No, I'm fine." was all I said and Alya shook her head.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you, Trixx, Transform me!"

She transformed and when I repelled onto the roof she appeared next to me, "How-" I asked and she smiled. "I might have went out late last night to get the handle on things, I discovered some new things."

"Cool. Now let's go and kick some Akuma butt."

she smiled and followed me as we made our way towards the akumatized victim, who we could already hear yelling.

"You stepped on me too many times, look who isn't a door mat anymore! I am, the enforcer!"

The akuma victim threw a bicycle at a man and I barely caught it with my yo-yo. it was my turn to say something to the villain, something with a quip or a pun, but I din't feel well enough to say anything.

"Ha! try enforcing that!" Alya said and I rolled my eyes.

The akuma victim turned to us and turned towards us, brandishing her broom like a sword.

"Where is the akuma?" Alya asked me and I shrugged.

"It's probably in the broom." Cat Noir said as he appeared behind us. "sorry I'm late bugaboo, did you miss me?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

The akuma victim came at is with her broom and I zipped away on my yo-yo and Alya zipped to the other side of the road and Cat Noir blocked her blow with his baton.

"Any idea's?" Alya asked and I shook my head, I couldn't even think straight, the adrenaline that was coursing through my body made my mind more chaotic.

In the mean time, Cat Noir was fighting the Akuma victim and every second mattered. I lept into action throwing my yo-yo up int the air shouting, "Lucky Charm!" and out of nowhere materialized a red and black polka dotted pillow.

I looked around, looking for a way to get her broom away from her and I finally came up with an idea.

"Okay, " I turned to Alya, "You stand on top of that car over there, I'm going to try to lead her over there and when she goes for an attack, grab the broom.

Alya nodded and I jumped over to the Akuma victim and threw my yo-yo at her arm and I pulled her away from Cat Noir and towards me.

I lured her towards the car like I planned and fought her off with my yo-yo, waiting for Alya to grab her broom.

"Now!" I yelled when I saw the perfect opportune moment for her to grab the broom but when Alya missed the moment, the broom came down and I tried to block it but I was too late and it hit me with crushing strength.

I crumpled to the ground and the akuma victim brought her broom up to crush me again but this time I didn't wait for Alya to grab the broom, "Cat Noir, the car!" Cat noir shouted cataclysm and at the same time that I stood up and hit the akuma victim forcefully with the pillow and she fell back int the car and when Cat Noir used his cataclysm to destroy the car she was dumped on the floor and I ripped the broom from her hands.

I broke it quickly and used my yo-yo to catch the akuma. I threw the pillow in the and with a wave of magic, everything was how it should be, or at least I think it was. I couldn't really tell what was what because my head started spinning so badly and my energy was sapped I ell to my knees.

"Ladybug!" Cat Noir was the first to my side and then Alya.

"I'm soo sorry, I don't know what happened, I froze."

I turned to her and smiled... I think. "It's fine, it turned out okay in the end."

"What's wrong?" asked Cat Noir and I shook my head. "Nothing." I tried to stand and then fell back down. "Or maybe something is wrong. I think that she hit me a lot harder than I originally thought."

Cat noir turned to Alya, "This is you fault, you were supposed to stop her, Ladybug was counting on you."

"It's not my fault I-"

"Stop Cat Noir." I said, "It wasn't her fault, it was mine."

"No, she should have-"

"but she didn't. she made a mistake."

"and you got hurt, look at you, you can't even stand up. We have to take you to the hospital."

I shook my head, "No, I'll be fine, I just need to go home. Rena can help me, she knows where I live."

Cat Noir's eyes snapped instantly to Alya's and I realized too late that maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"You're right," he said standing up and backing up, "She should take you, you obviously don't trust me."

"No, wait!" I said but it was too late as he had already left.

I stood up with Alya's help and watched him leap away on the building tops.

"Great." was all I said as I watched my partner leave, it was all I could say as I my vision suddenly fuzzed out an everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been one week since I have been given a clean bill of health from the doctor and after missing two weeks due to my illness I was busy plating catch up.

Alya was sitting outside the school and we were doing math homework together.

"I don't see why he'll talk to you, but he refuses to talk to me." I said, frustrated at the situation.

She shrugged, "I think he's upset with both of us to be honest."

"But you saw him yesterday when I showed up for patrol, he left, immediately. Did he do that to you while I was sick?"

"No, but that might be just because he doesn't trust me after that akuma attack."

"But did he talk to you? He must have."

"Not really. He asked me a few questions but I get the feeling that he doesn't like me."

"I don't know how we're going to be able to work as a team if he won't even talk to me."

I slammed my math book closed in frustration. I wanted to explain to him why Alya knew my secret identity, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't tell him that Master Fu gave me a miraculous and I gave it to my best friend.

The lunch bell rang and I stood up immediately, excited to get to get back to class.

We sat down in the classroom and when the lecture started that's when Alya and I started passing notes.

"Are you ready for physics tutoring? ;)" Alya wrote.

I cast a dreamy look Adrien's way before writing back,

"I'm terrified."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Last night I had a dream where I accidentally showed up ten minutes late and Adrien had stopped waiting for me and instead started tutoring Chloe then a fire breathing akuma showed up, set my hair on fire, and Adrien was so busy with Chloe that he didn't even notice."

"That probably won't happen XD"

"I don't think I'm going to be able to get out two words to him."

"You talked to him the other day when we were in the library."

"I was trying to protect my secret identity, I had higher priorities"

"Well, try finding higher priorities that force you to talk civilly to him."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, find something. You could also try making yourself more comfortable, maybe then you would relax and not be such a spaz."

I sighed, all of this seems so impossible, I could barely get out three words to the guy.

In no time the bell rang and I went straight to the library and sat at a table, I was twenty minutes early but there was no way I was going be late, not after that dream.

Time flew by and I already had my physics book out when Adrien sat down at the table across from me.

"Hey Marinette."

"Adrien, hi."

"Alright so physics, let's jump into the first chapter you missed from school and then we can go from there, does that sound alright."

"Yeah, good, alright."

He chuckled nervously and I wanted to slam my face on the table.

Once the awkwardness settled and we finally got into physics, I was focusing so hard that I forgot to be nervous around him and I found myself forming full sentences and asking coherent questions.

"Do you think that friendship means more than loyalty?" He asked me and I was caught off guard by the question. We had talked about nothing but Physics for the past half hour and here he was asking me hypothetical questions."

"It depends." I said. He had a troubled look and he seemed to be in deep thought. "Why?" I asked but he shook his head.

"It's nothing."

I moved back to my Physics book ready to jump back into the comfort zone that was Physics but I remember what Alya said and I decided that my higher priority was to find out what was troubling Adrien.

I shut my Physics book and looked at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked

"You sound like you have something you want to get off your chest."

he looked around in the library and shook his head again, "It's nothing important."

I stood up suddenly and he looked at me in alarm. "I have an idea." I said and I put my book in my bag and put on my jacket.

"Follow me."

he stood up and followed me and I led him through the librarian staff doors.

"Are we supposed to be back here?" Adrien asked timidly and I shrugged.

"The Librarian and I have an understanding, she loves the Macaroons that my father makes. I bring her a box every now and then and she doesn't say anything to me about this."

I led him up staircase after staircase until we went through the doors and winded up on the library's roof.

The Library's roof wasn't really anything special but it was to me. Whenever Chloe used to make fun of me, before I had Alya to lean on, I would come up here where I would say, out loud, the things I wish that I could say to Chloe. Whenever Alya was mad at me for ditching her for the third time in a row I would come up here and imagine telling her the truth.

"It's a roof." he said simply as if he was expecting something more grand.

I shrunk instantly realizing that it might seem weird that I when I was young I would come up here and bear my soul to the sky. I straightened up and took it on with stride.

"It isn't just a roof, it's a place for secrets. A place free of listening ear or watching eyes, a place where you can be who ever you want to be without worrying what other people think."

There was a pleasant warm breeze and I threw my arms over my head stretching my back, I was glad I was up here, I needed a break. "I'm sorry, if it's weird, you just seemed like you needed to get something off your chest. This is my favorite place for that type of thing but you can leave if you want to."

I moved to the edge of the roof and sat down dangling my legs over the edge of the building. I expected him to leave, I almost hoped he would leave so that I could get secrets of my own off of my chest but when he sat down next to me dangling his legs over the building next to me.

"To answer your question," I said, "I think friendship and loyalty mean the same because they are the same. You are Loyal to your friends."

"Well how about duty?" He asked. "Do you think duty means more than friendship."

I paused at that, imagining what he could be talking about.

"I don't know, that really depends on the duty." I said, "Why?"

"I think the girl I love feels nothing towards me but duty."

I stopped my whole world stopped as my heart sunk to my boots. He loves some one else. He loves someone else. He loves someone else. Those are the only words that coursed through my mind as I sat there quietly trying not to show how destroyed I felt.

He stood sudenly and I followed suit.

"I- have to go. I'm sorry." He turned to leave out the door.

"Adrien," I said, stopping him, "Sometimes duty does outshine everything else." I knew that with certainty, saving Paris came first. "but friendships, the things that matter, they tend to come second to duty, but I have to believe anything can overcome the sense of duty."

He paused for a moment and turned back to me, "Thanks Marinette. Thank you for listening and thank you for sharing this place."

I waved at him as he left and only after he went through the door, only after I was alone, no one but me and the sky, did I let tears roll down my face. Tears for unrequited love, Tears for a silent partner and tears for every lie I've told to people who care about me.


	15. Chapter 15

I was still sitting on the roof staring out at the skies thinking about life. The tutoring session didn't go exactly how I wanted it to go but I was proud of my new ability to have a conversation with him.

I sighed loudly wishing things were different, wishing that I could be more open. I watched as the sun fell down further below the sky, Cat Noir was probably on patrol, it was his night. Alya would probably join him, she was still trying to learn the ropes of being a super hero.

I wanted to join them but I knew that it wouldn't be the same as it used to be. There wouldn't be any fun banter or cat puns, he was still probably mad at me, for good reason too.

I decided not to join them on the patrol, I was hiding from my problems, I knew that, but I couldn't do it. Instead, I brought my knee's to my chest and watched the sun fall, staring out over the city. I don't know if it's the Ladybug inside of me, but I love rooftops, I love being above the city, watching the people's lives below me.

I was distracted watching random pedestrians below me when there came a voice from behind me.

"Good evening, Marinette."

I jumped up, turning around quickly. When I saw that it was just Cat Noir, I breathed deeply and put my hand to my chest, trying to calm my heart.

"Cat Noir, you scared me to death!"

He bowed dramatically an took my hand in his and kissed it gallantly. "I apologize princess, I'll announce my presence next time."

I smiled, I missed this side of him.

"I just came over here to see what you were doing on a roof in the middle of the city, you're not stuck are you?Because rescuing damsels in distress happens to be a specialty of mine."

I laughed and shook my head, "No, I'm just thinking."

"Is something troubling you?"He asked.

"No, it's nothing." I said looking back over the city. I didn't want to burden him with any of my problems.

"No," he said, "Something is obviously bothering you, people don't just sit out on rooftops by themselves unless something is wrong."

"You're right, something is wrong, I just don't want to trouble you. You're a superhero, you have better things to do than listen to me."

He sat down on the edge of the building where I had been sitting a minute ago and he patted the spot next to him expectantly. I sat down next to him and looked down at the streets.

"So what's troubling you purr-incess?"

I smiled slighlty at the pun. I didn't want to say anything but I realized that if I could talk to anyone it would Cat Noir, he wouldn't look at me differently no matter what I told him.

"One of my best friends is mad at me and the boy I love told me that he loves someone else, so you could say that I've had a pretty bad week."

his eyebrows raised a little, "this boy you like, have you told him you liked him?"

"No, on a normal day, I can barely say two words to him without stuttering and becoming a verbal trainwreck. He makes me nervous, and he barely notices me, I don't even know why I'm upset. Of course he likes someone else, he's smart and sweet and he's genuinely a good person."

I cut off suddenly, unable to say anymore about Adrien.

"Well, sometimes you just need to put yourself out there." he said, "And maybe you guys won't end up together but you might end up becoming good friends."

"How can I? What if something happens, what if he laughs at me?"

"He won't laugh at you. You're really cool Marinette, you're going to meet someone who makes you really happy whether it's this guy or someone else, but you'll never know until you put yourself out there. I'm in love with this girl and she had not returned my feelings at all but I don't regret anything."

I stopped a little bit, thinking about what he said. "Ladybug." I said, guessing who his mysterious crush was.

He winced slightly and smiled, "Yeah, I guess I'm not exactly subtle."

"you are a notorious flirt Cat Noir, she probably doesn't think you're serious when you say that stuff."

He held his hand against his chest in mock pain, "Marinette, you wound me, I am not a flirt."

I laughed and nodded my head, "You are too. Remember when you came over so we could team up on that Evillustrator thing? You flashed your muscles the whole time and went on and on about how great you were."

"I did not do that." he said, nudging me playfully.

"You did too! You were like: Would you like to team up with the hottest, most impressive superhero?" I said in a mock Cat Noir voice while flexing my muscles.

"I don't think I said that."

I held my hands up in defense, "Okay, maybe you didn't say exactly that but it was close. I'm just saying that if every girl took your flirting as a serious declaration of love then your life would be a whole lot more complicated."

"But I don't flirt with anyone else, not really, Ladybug is the only one who catches my eye, she is so brave and smart. She always knows what to do and she really cares about Paris."

I looked off into the distance,uncomfortable with how serious Cat Noir was. My heart broke a little bit for him, He seemed to really care about Ladybug, about me, but there was on problem, and his name was Adrien Agreste.

I suddenly remembered Adrien's confession to love someone else and my heart sank.

"You have to be serious Cat Noir, you can't make your relationship into a running joke, you have to outright tell her that you are serous and that it isn't just idle banter. She seems the type to appreciate honesty."

He laughed suddenly, a short sarcastic laugh and I lowered my head, remembering that he was still mad at me about the whole Rena Rouge thing.

"Or maybe," I said, "You could try being her friend first and her boyfriend second."

I stood up suddenly cold, the sun had completely fallen and it was now dark.

"I have to get home." I said, "My parents will be wondering where I am."

He also stood up, "Here, let me take you home."

"No, you don't have to do that."

"I want too." He said while holding out his hand. I took it and he pulled me close to him.

"Hold on." was all he said before he extended his baton and lept off the building. I held on to him as tight as I could not caring that I was probably crushing him, I didn't want to die.

It took four miserable minutes to get to my terrace and when he finally set me down I was grateful but I found myself missing his warmth.

"Thanks Cat Noir." I said, "For listening to me."

He bowed gallantly and smiled, "No thank you Marinette,it was fun talking to you."

He gracefully left and I went down the stairs of the terrace into my room and got ready for bed. I was still upset about Adrien but I found myself thinking more and more about the Cat who had been by my side for a long time.


	16. Chapter 16

I was at home by myself, humming along to a song playing in the background as I focused on the dress I was making. There was a dance next month and if everything went according to plan, I was going to that dance with Adrien.

The dress was a design i had made a while ago. Tikki was watching my progress with great interest, it had been a while since I had taken up a project as big as this.

"Aren't you worried that the spots will give you away?" she asked but I shook my head. Weirdly enough, spots were in right now and nearly everyone owned an article of clothing that was red with black spots. The dress wouldn't be unusual or out of place.

I worked diligently, with care, Alya had called me and asked me if I wanted to hang out later but I told her that I needed some good work time. There had been too many distractions lately with the new villain who had yet to show her face again and with Alya, a green superhero.

I was slowly trying to re-thread my sewing machine with different color thread when my terrace door flew open and Cat Noir came crashing down. I stood instantly and Tikki flew out of sight.

"Oh my goodness, Cat Noir, what's wrong."

He laid on my floor for a moment staring at the roof breathing heavily until he finally turned to me.

"I need a place to change back real quick, I suppose you don't mind if I-"

I noticed his beeping ring that only had one pad left on it and I immediately pointed to my bathroom that connected to my room.

He stood up and quickly made it to the bathroom and I knew saw a green light flashing underneath the door and I knew that he had detransformed.

"Uh, do you need anything?" I asked awkwardly, unsure of what to do. I know that I would need a cookie or something to replenish Tikki's strength but I didn't know if it was the same with Cat Noir, we rarely talked about this kind of thing. I made a mental note to ask Alya later.

"Some cheese, Camembert if you have it."

I chuckled softly and went downstairs into the kitchen, dad and mom were at some bake off across town and I was grateful that the weren't here to ask me questions as I rooted through the fridge finding any cheese we had and I also grabbed a croissant and I went upstairs with the plate of food. I placed the plate on the floor and knocked on the door and then turned my back.

I heard the door open and close and I turned back around to find that the plate was gone.

I heard a high pitched voice complain about something and I heard Cat Noir quickly argue back.

I smiled thinking about Cat Noir's kwami. I'd never really thought about it before but he must have the most adorable kwami. I'd never let Tikki know of course, but a small magical furry cat being, sounded too cute.

Cheese, how odd. I was suddenly grateful that Tikki loved my dad's cookies. I don't know what I would say to my parents if I constantly asked them to buy expensive foul smelling cheese.

I was sitting on my bed thinking about our differences when the door finally opened and Cat Noir stepped out.

I stood up suddenly and he smiled at me.

"Thank you for letting me use you room." he said with a bow and I nodded.

"Any time."

"Now if you'll excuse me, there's an Akuma tearing up the city and I must get back."

"What?!" I asked suddenly. This was news to me, I hadn't heard that there was an Akuma.

"Yeah, best to stay indoors purr-incess, at least for the next hour."He left through the same door he came in through an I ran over to my desk to check my phone, no messages not from my parents or Alya.

"Tikki." I said, calling out of the drawer she was hiding in, "Transform me!"

I was Ladybug a minute later leaping from building to building trying to find this mystery akuma.

I hadn't missed any calls from Cat Noir and I was worried.

I finally found them near the school, Cat Noir fighting a large villain who was using lightning to attack Cat Noir.

I steppe into the fight, wrapping my yo-yo around the man, trying to pull him down.

"Sorry I'm late." I said and I was met by silence as the man broke free and Cat Noir dodged another attack.

"Thanks for the call." I said sarcastically. Letting him know that I was upset with him for not calling and asking for help. It had been a usual thing of our, if either of us was too late getting to an akuma, we would call each other quickly just to give the other a heads up.

I was met again with silence. I threw my yo-yo up into the air tired of fighting this battle and I got a red a black polka dotted water bottle.

I stepped forward and just before he released another lighting bolt, I stepped forward and poured the contents of the water bottle over his head and the lighting fizzled out and I used his confusion to rip the lightning bolt necklace off his neck and I broke it.

I quickly caught and purified the Akuma and threw the now empty water bottle in the air releasing the wave of magic that was going to fix everything. I turned to Cat Noir but I he was gone and I saw him out of the corner of my eyes leaping onto a nearby building.

Furious that he was now ignoring me, treating me as though the past two years of crime fighting meant nothing to him. I quickly followed him and caught up to him.

"Hey!" I said to him, and he stopped and turned around to face me.

"Yes?" he asked, "What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"We are talking right now."

My earring beeped suddenly and he turned to leave but I stopped him,

"Wait. We really need to talk about this." I said gesturing between him and I, "Tonight, where we usually meet for patrol."

He nodded and I finally let him leave.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, Author here, I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who is reading this and I'd like to send a special thank you to those long reviews, I love reading them and it makes me so happy that someone cares enough to put thought and time into a review. I love to read them so much and I really appreciate it, plus it gives me ideas so, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to that person who has been writing super long, well thought out, reviews. you know who you are,**

 **This one's for you-**

I sat on the edge of the building where we normally meet for patrol's going over exactly what I wanted to say to Cat Noir.

I wanted to ask him why he was ignoring me and I was also trying to calm myself down. I was so upset by his stunt earlier that I could barely think.

We were a team, I need him just as he needs me. Taking on an akuma by ourselves, it's dangerous and I couldn't do this without him.

I could see Cat Noir from far off coming closer and I stood up and waited patiently with my arms folded.

As he drew nearer, my mind fell blank I forgot all of my previously rehearsed words, but as soon as his feet hit the roof I finally found my ability to talk.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt!"

"I'm glad to hear that you care." he commented lightly with a smile.

"No, you will not turn this into Cat Noir comedy hour, if you would have gotten injured and I wasn't there then what would happen to the people? They would be left defenseless. I don't care about any stupid fight that we're having, we have to get over it, because this isn't about you, this isn't about me, this is about Paris."

He folded his arms defensively shook his head, "You're wrong. This is about us because if you don't trust me. If we can't trust each other, we can't work together."

"I do trust you." I said, confused about where this was going. "If this about what I said a month ago, I already apologized."

"No, it's not about that. It's about Rena."

"Rena?! What about Rena?"

"A new super hero, just shows up out of the blue, and look at you two, just two days, one Akuma and all the sudden you're braiding each other's hair and throwing slumber parties. You always had your boundaries and I respected them. I thought you were right, I thought that it was smart that we keep our identities secret that we keep our personal and professional lives separate from each other, but now I see it all so much more clearly.

You didn't want to keep your identity a secret, you wanted to keep it a secret from me. You didn't want to keep your lives separate, you just wanted to keep them separate from me."

I opened my mouth in defense, to tell him that he was wrong, that it was different. I wanted to tell him that he did mean a lot to me. He was one of my best friends, my partner, but the words were stuck and he continued.

"And I know it's not like that, we've been too solid for too long for me to think that you distrust me or that you dislike me but it's all I can think about when I know that she knows who you are and I am left in the dark.

I'm not stupid, I can tell you are good friends and I don't mind, or at least I try not to mind, but three weeks ago with the enforcer, you turned to your friend and asked her to help you when she hasn't even been in a real fight.

When she had barely even been a super hero for a week, you turned to her instead of me and you got hurt, because you trusted her more than me."

"I don't trust her more than you."I argued back.

"Please, if our partnership means anything to you, don't lie to me, or to yourself. Every patrol, every Akuma attack, since Rena has joined the team, the first name you call to action is hers. I've never felt like a sidekick, between us it has always been equal, but now I find myself sitting in the back seat. I need you to trust me more, or maybe you were right the first time. Maybe we shouldn't be partners."

I opened my mouth to reply but Alya suddenly appeared on the roof between us. She looked between the both of us and she could probably taste the tension between us.

"Are you guys okay?" I thought I heard yelling, "Am I interrupting anything? I thought that you two had a patrol tonight."

"Yeah, we do." I said to Alya, without breaking eye contact with Cat Noir.

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt anything that's going on but I just wanted to let you know that you should probably go home."

I turned to Alya, finally breaking contact with Cat Noir.

"What? Why?"

"Well, your mother called me ten minutes ago and I covered for you but she told me to tell you to go straight home, she sounded pissed."

I locked eyes with Cat Noir and he had a victorious look on his face, as if this proved his point.

"I'm sure she can wait an hour." I said but Cat Noir stepped forward

"No. Please, don't keep her waiting on my account, Rena and I can finish the patrol."

I stayed in place, knowing that he was pushing me away because he didn't want to talk about it anymore. I didn't want to leave but the longer I stood there the more I realized that I couldn't think of a good reason to stay.

"We're finishing this later." I said to him sternly before turning back and heading home.

When I finally got home, I got a pretty good scolding for going to Alya's without asking my parent's permission and I apologized and went up to my bedroom feeling terrible.

After thinking about what Cat Noir had said I realized that he was right, I do trust Alya more than him, I can't help it, whenever I need something, hers is the first name I come up with.

I threw myself into my pillow an sighed, the sound muffled.

"Tell me how to fix this Tikki." I said, pulling up my head and turning to her.

She sat on the bed next to me and shrugged.

"I could always just reveal my secret identity to him, that would crush a big part of his argument."

"You can't do that." Tikki said.

"Why not, Rena knows my identity and you weren't too worried about secret identities then."

"She's different. Her Miraculous, it's separate. You should speak to Master Fu, he could explain it so much better."

"It's late and the last time I did that, I got kidnapped so you'll have to explain it the best you can."

"Your miraculous, they're opposites but they are the same, all throughout history, Ladybug has been the one that has had to set strict guides to follow while every Cat Noir has fought to cross it.

It's like clockwork, every Ladybug and Cat Noir throughout the ages has had the same dilemma you two now find yourselves in, but every time they reveal themselves, it ends up terribly. the closer the two miraculous become, the more powerful it becomes until it consumes it's holder.

The Ladybug has always been the guardian of this relationship while Cat Noir has always tested it. You cannot reveal yourselves because I can't risk it, I can't lose another Ladybug. You can't let the power consume you. You have to promise Marinette, that you won't reveal your identities."

Her eyes were wide and almost tear filled and with that look I would have promised her anything.

"Okay." I said, "I promise that I will never reveal my identity to Cat Noir."


	18. Chapter 18

I heard a tapping on my window but I just rolled over and ignored, thinking that it was some dream, but as the tapping grew louder I became more upset and I marched over and threw up the window only to find the little turtle kwami that belonged to master Fu, Wayzz.

Shocked I backed up, he was the last thing I expected to show up at my house in the middle of the night. Not that I expected anyone to show up at my house in the middle of the night but here we are.

"Why are you here?" I asked, genuinely curious about what Master Fu's kwami was currently doing in my room.

"And why didn't you just come in, you can go through walls."

He looked at me horrified, "you could have been indecent!"

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "Alright then thank you for knocking. Now again, why are you here?"

"It's Master Fu, he's sick. He wants you to meet him."

"Alright." I said turning around to find a real pair of clothes and shoes. "I'm coming right now, just let me get dressed."

"No, he wants both you and Cat Noir, so suit up."

"Oh. Alright, Tikki, spots on!"

I entered Master Fu's house through the front door, not expecting to see Cat Noir already there, sitting at the table next master Fu.

"Ah, Ladybug, you've finally arrived. Please, come sit down."

I took my place next to Cat Noir and we exchanged a short greeting.

"So, whats this all about?" I asked. Wayzz had said he was sick but he looked fine.

"There is a great trouble brewing and I need both of you here to hear what I have to say. You've no doubt noticed that Hawkmoth's akumas seem to be getting more and more powerful. He's found one of the lost Miraculouses and he's wielding it with his own miraculous to increase his power."

"How are we going to defeat him?" I asked, shocked and angry. We had been chasing Hawkmoth for too long with no results.

"I fear that soon we will not have to worry about defeating him, we will be fighting for our lives. As soon as Hawkmoth finds an eligible wielder for his new miraculous then the balance of evil will outweigh the balance of good and you will all be destroyed."

"What can we do?" Cat Noir asked.

"We have to even it out. We need the turtle Miraculous."

"But, Wayzz said that you were sick." I said.

"Yes, i'm afraid that it is worse than that. I must return to my hometown in China to fix what ails me. I must leave you here alone in your most vulnerable time. But I wil leaveyou with this."

He pulled off his jade bracelet and placed it in a familiar wooden box and handed it to me.

"Ladybug, you must find another to join your side, and then prepare. Prepare for the worst, because it is coming soon."

I took the box from him gently and nodded, I was worried.

"Go now, I will leave you with this, the best way to neutralize a Miraculous holder is to get them to remove their own miraculous.

If the Miraculous is removed forcefully then the kwami is still under control of the miraculous holder."

I nodded and we both stood up to leave but I turned suddenly when I remembered something.

"Master Fu, may I talk to you."

"Go ahead."

"In private." I said, purposely ignoring Cat Noir's hurt look. He shook his head in frustration and left master Fu's house and I moved back towards Master Fu.

"What troubles you, Ladybug?"

"I have been entertaining thoughts about revealing our identities to each other. All the secrets are causing tension between us, Tikki told me to ask you about it."

He sent me a sad look, "Your kwami was right to set those rules, in the past the miraculous holders had no secrets between each other but between the destruction and the creation miraculous, there is a sort of attraction in which the closer the two miraculous holders are, the more power hungry they become. The black cat miraculous was born from darkness and when given the opportunity, the destruction miraculous holder has tried to take the creation miraculous for themselves."

"Cat Noir wouldn't do that."

"Across history since the dawn of time, the main foe to the Ladybug miraculous holder has always been the Cat miraculous holder. I am not telling you this so that you are afraid of him but I am telling you why these boundaries have been created.

"Over a century ago, ladybug and Cat Noir were in love, they fought crime together and they courted each other but the temptation proved to be too much. The miraculous want to become whole, they crave each others power They want to become one."

"What happened to them, The Cat Noir and Ladybug from a century ago?"

"He killed her, it was an accident, he lost control of the power and she tried to stop him but she died. It took seven miraculous holders to finally stop his sorrowful rampage, and since then there has not been another Cat Noir nor Ladybug until you two."

I couldn't imagine that ever happening to us, Cat Noir would never do anything like that to me. I had never felt any attraction to his miraculous or anything like that.

"Ladybug, you must go now. You will become leader of this team, and you will overcome Hawkmoth. I have faith in you."

I nodded and left still holding the turtle miraculous in my hand.

I pulled myself onto the nearest building and found Cat Noir leaning over the side.

"Did you enjoy your private chat?" he asked

"Yes." I said, I didn't know what else to say, I didn't know how to fix this whole between us.

"I don't suppose, you'd like to tell me what it was all about."

I didn't want to, I think that the information would only push us further apart.

"No."

He shook his head and sttoodon the ledge ofthe building

"See you later Ladybug."

he moved to leap off but my anger finally exploded.

"Stop!"

He halted his motion and turned back to me expectantly. I inhaled a huge breath then let it out slowly.

"If you must know, I asked Master Fu why we couldn't simply reveal out identities to eachother."

"And what did he say?"

I told him the same thing that Master Fu had just told me, and as I could have predicted, he didn't take to too well.

"This is why you don't trust me? Am I destined to be your undoing? Please, if that's the case just end it right here right now."

I smiled, "Are you done being dramatic yet?"

"I'm not being dramatic, you said it yourself. I'm nothing but an evil backstabber who is secretly after your Miraculous."

I stepped towards him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Stop. I did not say that, I was just telling you what Master Fu told me. I personally don't think that you would ever do anything like that to me. Despite what you might think, I trust you Cat Noir. You are my partner. Rena is my best friend, but our bond runs a little deeper than that, you've been there all this time, not her. I trust you completely. In fact, here."

I said to him and handed him the turtle miraculous.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Find somebody you think would make a good addition to this team."

"But Master Fu gave it to you."

"And I'm telling you that I trust you enough to pick someone qualified to join this team. I am not the leader here, we are. Together we decide who fights with us so this decision goes to you, pick some one worthy, or hell, give it to your best friend like I did. We're going to need all the help we can get."

I stepped back, ready to go home.

"And listen Rena only discovered my identity because it was absolutely necessary to my survival. I promise I don't trust her more than you. It was a life or death situation. I'm sorry."

With that I pulled myself towards home with my yo-yo and when I finally found myself in my bed I passed out without hesitation.

Tomorrow would be better.


	19. Chapter 19

I surprisingly woke up in time to get to school ten minutes early. Which was good because Alya was there already there.

I slid into the chair next to her and she smiled up at me, "Hey."

"hey Alya, did you get my text this morning."

"Yeah, I did. This is good, my two favorite super heroes have finally made up."

"How do you feel about getting another member of the team?"

She shrugged, "We'll see who he chooses."

I nodded, I was excited to meet a new member especially if it means that Cat Noir has finally forgiven me.

"You never told me how tutoring went." She said playfully, "Was your afternoon with Mr. Agreste, was it all you had thought it would be?"

I laughed, "It was nice, I got a lot of homework done."

"I hope that homework wasn't all you did."

"He did happen to mention that he liked someone else."

Her face instantly went from playful to sympathy.

"I'm sorry girl, that's rough."

I shrugged, "I guess i should have expected it, he's perfect. Why would he like me? Just regular Marinette."

"Hey, regular Marinette, I think you forgot for a moment that you moonlight as a super hero and kick evil villain butt, and on top of that you bake like a dream, and your fashion designs are amazing. You need some self confidence, no, you need a girls night."

"I don't know, I'm not really in the mood."

She held up her hand, "I'm not taking a no Marinette. Now that I know all about your extracurricular activities your lame excuses will not work on me anymore. Nino is DJing for a party tonight and he invited me along and I hereby invite you along as well."

I wrinkled my nose, "I don't really want to be your third wheel. I don't want to crush Nino's date."

"Ha, no. I've been to quite a few of his events and unfortunately, he's usually too busy laying down the beats to hang out with his amazing girlfriend."

I perked up a little bit, "yeah alright. This could be fun."

"Could be fun? Marinette, you wound me. This will definitely be fun."

Standing outside the hotel that Chloe's dad owns, seeing Chloe's banner everywhere. I glared at Alya while we helped move Nino's equipment inside.

"What? Stop looking at me like that. I didn't know that this was Chloe's party. I just thought it was some boozy frat party that Nino is always hosting."

"What was that babe?!" Nino called from behind me.

Alya turned and smiled at him, "It was nothing babe,get back to your playlists."

He listened to her, turning back to his laptop.

"I think I'll just head home after this."

"No! It's girls night."

"At Chloe's house, at Chloe's party, yeah. I think I can do without it."

I was interrupted when suddenly Tikki whispered in my ear, trying to get my attention.

"Is there a bathroom somewhere around here?" I asked Alya and shenodded.

"Right out of the ballroom and down the hall to the left."

"Thanks" I said and I walked quickly out. Tikki didn't some out until I had locked the door in the bathroom and I turned to her, "What's the problem?"

"Cat Noir is trying to get a hold of you., I can feel it."

"What do you think it's about?" I asked but Tikki just shrugged her shoulders.

I transformed and sure enough, as soon as I could feel my yo-yo at my side, it was ringing.

I answered it and hers Cat Noir's voice on the other line rang out.

"Bugaboo! Thank goodness, I've been trying to call you for a few minutes now. We have a problem."

"Are you okay?" I asked him, his voice was really low and quiet.

"I'm fine, listen I don't have a lot of time, I'm at Le Grand Paris, I'm about to change back. You need to stay away from the hotel, Azure Wings is here and she's setting a trap. Chloe is-"

He cut off suddenly and I froze, I don't know what to do. I can't stay away from Le Grand Paris when I'm already there.

"Tikki, detransform me."

"What are you going to do Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"I'm going to go find Chloe and find out what Cat Noir was trying to tell me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked, "Cat Noir said that it's a trap."

"Yeah for Ladybug. No one would set a trap for Marinette."

"I don't know Marinette, I think we should leave."

I shook my head, "No, Cat Noir is here some where and he might need help."

I opened the bathroom door and headed towards Alya who was sitting next to Nino watching him work.

"Hey,Alya, I have to go."

"Listen girl, I know that Chole's party isn't exactly where you wanted to have a girl night but I think we could pull it off."

"No it's not that, I just received a call from a mutual friend of ours."

"Who, Juleka?"

"No, he's a super friend."

She nodded in understanding.

"Anything you need help with?" she asked but I shook my head.

"No, I think I can handle it by myself, but keep an eye out for anything weird."

"Ok, just come back whenever you're done. So we can salvage our girls night."

I nodded and Nino looked up from his computer, "What on earth are you ladies talking about?"

Alya put her arm around his shouler. "Nothing."

"What is a 'super friend?'"

Alya laughed, "Just a really good friend."

"Would you consider me a super friend?" he asked her.

"Definitely." She said and I walked away smiling, they were too cute together.

I stopped at a table by the door with a present on it. "Is this for Chloe?" I asked Nino.

"Yeah, I thought it would be rude to show up and not bring her a present."

"Do you mind if I give it to her?"

Nino shrugged, "Yeah, go ahead."

I took it to the elevator where I showed it to the elevator man. "I have a present for Chloe, do you mind taking me up to her suite?"

He nodded and pushed the button and let me out on her floor.

It was really quiet, I thought maybe Chloe was gone that she wasn't even in her room. I walked through her suite, all the lights were off and everything was quiet

"Hello?" I called out weakly, holding Nino's present to my chest like a shield. "Chloe?"

I stepped through the quiet rooms, every step I took made me want to run back to the elevator. Something felt wrong. I went into Chloe's bedroom, "Hello, Chloe?"

I moved towards the bed when I heard a rustling in the closet.

My brain was screaming at me to run back but still I moved towards the closet and I put my hand on the handle, mentally preparing myself for whatever I was about to find in there.

I threw the door opened and saw... Adrien Agreste.


	20. Chapter 20

I jumped back, screaming for several reasons. The first being, I was standing in front of Adrien.

Adrien is hiding in a closet in the dark. Adrien is hiding in Chloe's closet in the dark. I'm standing in front of Adrien.

my mind went around like that a few times until I finally stopped screaming and bent over , my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. I was actually starting to feel a little better, that is, until Adrien grabbed my arm and pulled me into the closet with him and closed the doors behind us.

"Shhh, Marinette..." he whispered in my ear. I think he said some more but my brain had completely shut down at that point, my body becoming aware of his next to mine, my train of thought was one blinking loading screen.

I could die here, if it weren't for the voice in my head yelling, "Get a grip girl! You are Ladybug! Cat Noir needs your help."

That last part especially caused my mood to cool. My partner was here somewhere and needed my help.

"what's going on?" I asked Adrien but he put his finger to his lips, a movement to silence me and he moved over to a crack in the closet door.

I moved right next to him, following his example and peeking outside but I didn't see anything.

"Okay." he turned to me, "I don't see them right now Marinette, we have to get out of here."

"Why, what's going on?"

"It's Chloe, she's..."

I put a hand on my purse already trying to figure out how I would transform into Ladybug.

"She's akumatized isn't she."

He shook his head, "No. It's not that. Well at least I don't think she's akumatized. This is different She's emotionless, cold. Not like she usually is; she tried to kill me, but that's not important right now. We need to get out of here."

I nodded and straitened up putting my hand against the door. I was building a plan in my head when I suddenly remembered Cat Noir, he was here, somewhere.

I turned to Adrien considering my options, I needed to find my partner but I know that I needed to get Adrien to safety first. Cat Noir could handle himself and he would probably be upset if he knew I abandoned a civilian to run to his side.

"We have to make a run for it as quickly and quietly as possible, we can do this if we stick together."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "No Marinette, you need to leave. Get as far away as possible, call the police."

I blinked slowly, he was crazy if he thought I was going to leave him here in Chloe's closet for several reasons.

"How about no. I won't leave you here."

"Cat Noir! Where are you? We were just having fun!" Chloe yelled out in a sing-songy voice.

Adrien tensed and looked out the closet again. "Marinette, I don't have time for this, I need to get you out of here. You don't understand. I can't leave."

I shook my head, "Is this because you and Chloe are dating? I know you two mean a lot to each other but this is ridiculous. We can leave and come back with the police or better yet leave it to Cat Noir and Ladybug."

He gave out a short chuckle. He was being stubborn, if I could just get him to leave I could circle back as Ladybug and find Cat Noir.

"Come on." I said grabbing his wrist, "Let's go. Together."

He shook his head again, "No Marinette, I'm sorry, I can't but you have to get out of here. You have to run."

with that he suddenly jerked out of the closet and ran out of Chloe's room. I sat in shock for a moment before following him as quickly as I could, cursing his name under my breath.

I ran out into the living room but ran back behind the wall when I saw Chloe and Adrien facing each other.

"Glad you finally came out." Chloe said, "I didn't know you were such a fraidy cat." She cackled and I peeked over the wall to see her holding two knives in her hands.

I opened my purse ready to change into Ladybug, I wouldn't let Adrien die.

"Chloe, please. You don't have to do this, you're under her control."

I froze, what was he talking about?

She sneered at him, "No Adrien, I'm not under her control. In fact, for the first time I'm actually thinking clearly. My mother said that I could join her, but only if I proved myself and I am determined to do just that, and that's why I have to kill you Adrien, it's not personal in fact, I wish it wasn't you, but you know how it is. I need that ring on your finger."

My mind started doing all sorts of acrobatics, trying to figure out what she meant by that but my curiosities was suddenly solved when Adrien said, "Plagg transform me." and suddenly, standing before me wasn't the Adrien Agreste I've fantasized over for the past two years, it was Cat Noir.

I froze, my mind and my body numb. Chloe and Adrien started fighting, She was fast and skilled with those knives, she's obviously had some rigorous training but she was no match for Cat Noir. It only took five minutes before he had her pinned to the floor with his baton.

He looked up and saw me openly gaping at him from the doorway. His face blanched his expression mirrored how I felt, horror, shock, and confusion.

"Marinette... I told you to run."

I opened my mouth to say something but the words weren't there.

Chloe used his brief distraction to take advantage of him and swept his feet out from under him, grabbed her knife and ran to me holding the knife to my throat.

Cat Noir leapt up suddenly and stood, ready to attack.

"Stop, stop right there or I'll kill her. I'll do it Adrien, in fact, I've wanted to do it for a long time, her crush on you always bothered me."

I'm ashamed that my first reaction was embarrassment even though I had a psycho holding a knife to my neck.

"Good kitty, now stay there, we're leaving, make yourself comfortable."

She pulled me back behind the wall and she started moving towards the elevator.

"You couldn't kill me Chloe, we've gone to the same school since forever, we're friends."

Chloe scoffed, "Friends? I've hated you since the day I met you Marinette. You always had everything I didn't, your parents loved you, you were happier than I was and yet you were so unworthy. A poor daughter of a baker, but people lock to you, they love you, it's disgusting."

I shook my head, there was no way this was really Chloe.

"There's one thing you don't know about me Chloe."

She held the knife more firm against my neck, "Oh? and what is that?"

"I have a secret and no one knows yet, Tikki, transform me."

I was suddenly surrounded in magic and I used Chloe's surprise against her to slam my heel into her foot and take her knife from her.

Fully transformed I spun, using the shock and terror in her eyes to hit her over the head, knocking her out.

Cat Noir leapt in suddenly, brandishing his baton dangerously before he saw Chloe on the ground, me standing over her.

He stepped back in surprise, "Ladybug! You're here!"

I nodded and grabbed Chloe's arms, We needed to tie her up before she woke up.

Suddenly Cat Noir looked around frantically, "Marinette! She was here a minute ago, Chloe had a knife. We need to find Marinette."

I stood up and looked and Cat Noir, unsure what to say. He looked at me expectantly, "Where's Marinette?"

I looked back at Chloe and back to him. Surely he could have figured it out. I didn't have time to have escaped and I wasn't lying dead anywhere, there was only one explanation, but I couldn't admit it to him, I couldn't tell him the one thing that I swore I'd never tell him. I kept looking for the words but none came out.

He took one more step backwards, his eyes not breaking contact with mine, he asked one more time in a soft voice, "Where's Marinette?"

Was it so hard to believe that I was Ladybug? Did I disappoint him so much?

"Adrien..." I said, still searching for the words but as soon as I said his name he shook his head.

"No. You're not Marinette, you can't be."

I nodded, "Tikki, detransform me."

Tikki flew to my purse where I kept a stash of cookies, probably wanting to stay out of the situation.

Cat Noir suddenly got angry. "You're not supposed to be here! I told you to stay away. I told you it was a trap."

I folded my arms defensively, trying not to feel awkward as Marinette talking to Cat Noir as Ladybug would. Talking with no lies between us.

"Chloe is taken care of, you're welcome by the way."

"No, not Chloe. It's the suite, there's some kind of magical barrier we can't leave, no one wielding a miraculous can."

I froze the room suddenly feeling very small. "Oh." 


	21. Chapter 21

We tied Chloe to a chair all the while, Cat Noir didn't say a thing. Unable to bear the silence anymore I turned to him, "What is wrong with you?"

Cat Noir just shook his head and said nothing but I moved in closer folding my arms, my eyes drilling holes in his.

"If we're going to be in here together we have to talk about this, what is your problem? Is it me?"

I finally asked the question I didn't want to hear the answer too. I couldn't help but feel inadequate standing next to the rich perfect super model turned superhero, I could almost feel his disappointment.

He folded his arms matching my stance. "Yes, you are my problem. You're so, frustrating."

My anger rose and my eyes became slits, "Frustrating?"

"Yes! Frustrating and stubborn and bossy and you don't trust me. We've worked together for years, I haven't let you down once. Why couldn't you trust me?"

My anger flared. "You're impossible! I'm stubborn?! You're the one who always has to protect me, you're always the one throwing yourself right in harms way to protect me. Forgive me if I thought that it was possible you were doing what you always do, taking a bullet for the team. Which is what we are, or do you not remember?

We're supposed to share our burdens but for some reason you always insist on shouldering yours alone. Trust? Don't say that I don't trust you when you're the one who couldn't trust me to be your partner, your friend. You were to quick to assume that I would just throw you away for someone else, why can't you see that you are special to me, why can't you see that no one could replace you."

Cat Noir grabbed my shoulder suddenly, "Look at you, you're here. stuck in this trap with me, and there's nothing I can do about that. Hawkmoth and azure wings could show up right now and kill us both and I can't stop that. I told you very specifically not to come here and yet you did it anyways."

My anger crumbled and I finally saw his anger for what it really was, worry.

I put my hand on his arm. "Why do you always have to be so selfish, why do you always get to sacrifice yourself for me?"

His eyes turned cold. "Shouldn't we be talking about how to get out of here rather than fighting."

I closed my mouth and took a deep breath. He was right, We shouldn't be fighting, but there was just too much unsaid between us that I couldn't focus on the task between us.

Suddenly an idea popped up to my head, "Alya's downstairs! I can call her and ask her for help."

He frowned, "Why would Alya..." He froze mid sentence as if coming to a realization and then nodded, "Alya is Rena."

I winced slightly, Rena was still too much of a sore subject between us. I pulled out my phone but he stopped me, "You shouldn't call her."

"Why not?"

"She'll do exactly what you did and come rushing in without thinking, and then before you know it we'll all be trapped in here without any escape."

I reluctantly put my phone back in my purse. "Okay, what do we do?"He stepped away and began running his hand through his hair as he paced across the room.

"I don't know, the magic barrier stops us from even entering the elevator or going out the windows or the balcony. Maybe we could try making a whole in the floor and escape through there."

I shrugged, it was a good a plan as any.

"Okay, stand back." He said and when I had backed up enough for him he used his cataclysm on the floor. A hole through the floor deteriorated away and we both looked down the hole seeing the floor below.

"Wow, that actually worked." I commented, surprised.

He tssked and shook his head, "Why must you always doubt me?"

"After you?" I asked him and he moved to jump down the hole but ended up just floating over the open hole.

"Ah, come on!" He complained, "How come none of my plans ever work out?"

I smiled briefly. "We need a new plan." I said.

"Well, it looks like you're up." He said just as his ring chirped. He flinched slightly at the sound and then looked around.

"I'm going to go grab some food while you're scheming."

He took off and I was left in the room alone wondering why he took off suddenly.

I looked down at Chloe, whatever her plan was, failure or success, we could probably expect a visit from azure wings anytime soon. I pulled out my phone to shoot Alya a quick text, a plan hatching in my brain.

I looked around the apartment looking for something, anything to give me an idea. My eyes were drawn to the unsuccessful escape attempt on the floor. and a plan began to form.

I moved into the kitchen where I found Adrien rooting around the kitchen. A black creature who I could only assume was his kwami lounging on the counter whining about food.

I moved towards him, inspecting him closer, I was right, totally adorable.

Adrien placed a platter of different cheeses next to him.

"Ugh, no Camembert again?How do you expect me to regain my energy with such pathetic options."

"Plagg, calm down. This is all she has, you'll just have to deal with it."

He put up his nose to it. "Fine, but don't blame me if I'm not quite up to transforming next time."

Adrien rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Please tell me that you have to deal with the same kind of crap." Adrien said to me and I chuckled.

"Not exactly." I opened my purse but Tikki wasn't.

"She's gone!" I said starting to freak out but Plagg shook his head.

"No, she's invisible, she's mad at you about the whole identity thing. I for one couldn't be happier but she's pretty upset."

I closed my purse and shook my head, my kwami having a temper tantrum was not high on my list of priorities, I'll talk to her later and make her understand that I had no other choice. I turned to Adrien who was staring at me and I blushed uncontrollably.

I tried to shake off how awkward the situation was but I couldn't. "Should we talk about this?" I asked pointing between the two of us.

He hoped up on the counter next to plagg who was now devouring all the cheese, and folded his arms. "What do you have in mind?" He asked, but before I could respond he continued, "Did you want to talk about how awkward this whole thing is, because I don't want to walk about it."

I closed my eyes and leaned against the counter on the opposite side of him. What could I say to fix this broken thing between us. Too many things were left unsaid but at the same time we already knew too much, revealed by the wrong person.

"No, Cat Noir, Adrien, I don't even know what to call you,this is what I mean. Anytime I imagined us revealing our identities to each other, this isn't exactly what I imagined."

He laughed, "HA! So you admit it, you've always wanted to know my identity just as bad as I wanted to know yours."

I smiled, "It was never my rule but to be honest, I completely supported it. I never wanted this?"

"Why not?"

I paused to order my thoughts, "You don't understand Without your mask you're a charming selfless person who happens to fluent in several other languages, a master fencer, a pianist and a super model. Under the mask, you're even more amazing than Cat Noir, but me? I think sometimes that without Ladybug I'd be nothing, take off my mask and who am I ? No one."

His shoulders started to shake and before I knew it he was laughing. I folded my arms and glared at him. This wasn't exactly the reaction I was Looking for.

"What?" I asked him, my anger rising ever second that passed with his gorgeous laughter. I f he wasn't careful, I was going to hit him in his gorgeous face.

His laughter finally slowed and he could finally speak, "I'm sorry but I never even considered that you felt insecure next to me, your sidekick."

"You're not my sidekick!" I said, tired of people bringing up that stupid lie.

"I know, but do you really not see how amazing you are? And can you even believe that I thought you would be disappointing that I turned out to be your partner?"

"Why would I think that?" I asked him utterly confused.

"Do you know what I do all day Marinette?" he asked and I decided to keep silent and not reveal my constant stalking to him.

"I spend my days at photo shoots and fencing practice and when I'm not doing that I'm locked inside my house, to scared of my father to stand up for myself, too weak to do anything bout how trapped and miserable I feel. You're on a whole other level than I am. You're strong, you stand up for yourself, for others.

I must be the most dense person on earth to not realize that you were ladybug all along, not because of the physical similarities or the way you talk, but its the way you go out of your way to help others, to support your friends, you are the kindest of people but at the same time you don't let yourself get pushed around. You are a force to be reckoned with Marinette, with or without the mask."

I opened my mouth and closed it several times, trying not to cry in front of my partner, my crush.

He suddenly started laughing again.

"What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing it's just that I was thinking about how we're both morons."

"Oh?

"Yeah, remember that day on the library roof."

I nodded and winced, forever embarrassed about how many times I must've looked like a fool in front of Cat Noir.

"It's you I was talking about, and you were talking about me but we didn't know it. Well, I mean _we_ knew it but we didn't know it about each other, it's just funny."

My brain froze, "Are you talking about when we unknowingly confessed our undying love for each other?"

"I wouldn't put it exactly like that but, yeah I guess that sums it up well enough."

"You love me?"

He laughed again, this time it was devoid of humor, "Don't jerk me around Marinette. I've been very clear about my feelings."

"No, you said you love Ladybug, I'm not her."

He jumped off the corner and grabbed my hand in one smooth moment. "When are you going to realize that you aren't nothing without Ladybug but that she's nothing without you? You are Ladybug. I love you."

In an instant I pulled him down towards me and kissed him hard, my heart over-filling with emotions. I didn't know if this was Ladybug or Marinette kissing Adrien or Cat Noir, I wasn't even sure there was a difference. I just knew at that moment, something that years of stalking could never confirm, I loved Cat Noir/Adrien Agreste, whoever that was.

"Oh great," a voice interrupted behind us and we broke apart instantly, it was Alya, "This better not be the emergency you were talking about, or I will be extremely upset, pleased, but upset."


	22. Chapter 22

Adrien turned to me instantly and narrowed his eyes, "I thought we decided that we shouldn't call her."

Alya squealed and clapped excitedly. "I'm way ahead of you, you're right, you two deserve some privacy." Alya winked at me and turned to leave.

"No stop Alya, you need to stay." I said stepping towards her grabbing her arm.

"Marinette, you've been after this boy for as long as I've known you. You've stalked him obsessed about him and there's an entire shrine to him in your room. Too be honest, I never thought you'd actually ever tell him how you felt."

"No Alya, that's not it. I need your help."

She smirked, "It looked like you were doing fine all by yourself."

I groaned loudly, "Will you please just wait in the living room. We'll be right there."

She nodded and the pulled me in and whispered, "Don't do anything I would do." and with that she left.

I turned around to Adrien who was smiling ear to ear.

"What?" I asked

"You have a shrine?"

I slammed my hand to my head, I was going to die of embarrassment right here on the spot. "We are so not talking about that right now. I wanted to ask you if you wanted Alya to know... well, you know. She already knows I'm Ladybug but if you don't want her to know about you, I get it, we can keep it on a need to know basis."

He shrugged, "You trust her enough with your identity that's good enough for me. Let's go."

I nodded and turned around and we went into the living room where I told Alya to wait.

"Did you two finish what you started back there?" She asked and I could feel my face turn beet red.

"There's some sort of magical barrier around the apartment stopping miraculous holders from leaving." I said, ignoring her question, "So Adrien and I are trapped, I have an idea but I need some help."

Alya's eyes bounced from me to Adrien, "Why does..." She suddenly stopped as her eyes lit up with recognition and she freaked out, squealing, laughing but mostly saying the words, "I knew it!" over and over again.

I waited for her to calm down letting her have this moment, I guess she was right, she kind of did know it, at least she had her suspicions, suspicions that I had always shot down. I looked back to Adrien who was wearing a flashy smile and I tried to imagine him wearing his mask and suit but I still couldn't see it.

Alya pulled out a notepad from her pocket and went over to Adrien, "So when did you get your ring? How did you and Marinette first meet as Ladybug and Cat Noir? Do you find it hard to get away from things to go fight akuma's?"

"Alya!" I said, trying to bring her back down to earth. "We kind of have a situation."

"Oh yeah, right, super villain trying to take your miraculous and all that, I got it. What can I do to help?"

I sighed, "Alright, Adrien, you're going to have to transform and get rid of the floor in the closet we were just in."

Alya squealed excitedly but when I turned to her she stopped, "Sorry! I'll be quiet!"

I turned back to Cat Noir, "That'll be our escape route if we can get rid of whatever is keeping us in here. Alya, have you used your Mirage yet?"

She winced, "No not exactly"

"Well, there's a first time for everything, Listen Alya We're going to give you our Miraculous."

Cat Noir looked at me, "We are?!"

"Yes we are. You are going to go hide in the closet, we're going to wake up Chloe and you will use your Mirage so she sees us as Ladybug and Cat Noir, She will call Azure Wings here and that is when we attack."

"That's a terrible plan." Cat Noir said the exact same time Alya said, "That's a great plan!"

"Why is that a terrible plan?" I asked defensively, I thought it was pretty good.

"Do you remember what happened last time we tried to fight Azure Wings?"

"NO!" said Alya, "Tell me! What happened?!"

"We got our buts kicked, that's what happened. She turned Marinette into a zombie and I barely got us out of there alive, and don't tell me that we have Alya this time, Alya isn't experienced enough yet to stand up to her. We barely handled ourselves last time."

I turned to him, "What other plans do you have?" I asked him.

He opened his mouth and closed it again before he folded his arms and his face froze in a stubborn grimace.

"Exactly." I said triumphantly, "This is our best shot."

"What are you going to do when one of us gets hurt, when your plan ultimately fails and she has all three of our miraculous?"

I froze, doubt creeping in. Worry consuming my whole body, this wasn't a game anymore, I thought of the dead bodies in the basement of the hotel, it was serous, she'd kill to get what she wants. I looked at Alya and then to Adrien, this has to work.

"It won't fail, where's your faith? We can do this." I said, plastering a fake smile across my face.

Adrien still looked dubious but he nodded, "I don't like it but your plans have never failed me before"

Alya looked even more skeptical than Adrien but she managed to give me a weak smile, "Count me in."

I nodded and turned around, trying to crush the self doubt deep inside. "It'll be fine" I repeated to myself over and over again before taking a deep breath and turning back, "Let's get started.


	23. Chapter 23

Chloe began to stir from her sleep and I nodded to Rena who put her flute to her mouth and began casting an illusion.

Once the fake suits surrounded me and Adrien, I nodded to Alya, "Go to the closet, stand over the whole in the floor, the moment the barrier is down, get out here and keep our miraculous safe."

She nodded but paused for a moment to give me a hug, "Be safe."

and with that she took off for the closet. I turned to Cat Noir, "You ready partner?"

He smiled, "Always."

I dumped a glass of water on Chloe who woke up with a shriek, which sent me into fits of laughter.

"What do you guys want?!" She asked poisonously.

"We thought about it and we decided that we're ready to give up our miraculous." Cat Noir said.

"Haha, no really, what do you want?"

I went behind her and untied her hands. "No really," I agreed returning to my place at Cat Noir's side. "We surrender."

She stood up rubbing her wrists, looking suspicious. "Why?"

"Well, unless you haven't noticed, we can't leave and we decided that we would rather face your mother than die here of starvation. Plus, I'm in a giving kind of mood."

Chloe eyed us both awkwardly, "Okay, just let me go make a call." She stepped into the kitchen and I turned to Cat Noir and shrugged.

He put an arm across my shoulders and pulled me towards him, "Everything's going according to plan."

I pushed his arm off and took a step away, "So far. We could still die."

He nudged my arm, "Where's all that confidence you were talking about earlier?"

"I'll be confident when this is all over."

He shook his head, "You worry too much."

" _I_ worry too much? Weren't you the one who said that this plan was too dangerous?"

He shrugged, "That was in the deciding phase, it's always been my habit to commit to any plan we agree on. Where is your commitment."

"I'll show you commitment when this is all over."

Cat Noir's eyebrows shot up. My face turned red and I smacked his arm, "Not like that, bad kitty."

Chloe came back into the room, "Alright, you're all set but I know what you're planning. You can't take her. She's better than you are and she will get what she wants."

Chloe looked off to the side, pain entering her expression, "She always gets what she wants."

"Don't worry about us sweetheart." Cat Noir said.

Chloe stepped forward towards us and laughed, "Worried about you two? No. More like worried about my carpets. I love you Adrien, I really do, I'm sure that my mother will release you mostly intact when she's through with you." Chloe turned to me, "But Ladybug, no. Let's just say that your use knows no boundaries."

I stood taller, that wasn't going to happen.

The elevator chirped out and began ascending levels.

"Oh look! Mummy's here!" Chloe said, clapping.

I turned to Cat Noir who nodded as we got in a fighting stance.

The elevator finally approached our floor and opened revealing Azure Wings... and Hawkmoth. Battle erupted instantly, it was us fighting for our lives but we were easily outmatched without our real Miraculous. In minutes we were subdued. sitting on the floor tied up, back to back from one another, that is when Alya's illusion faded and so did our superhero ego's.

Once our identities were on display for all to see, Hawkmoth turned to Azure Wings.

"you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Don't play games with me Audrey,"

Azure Wings smiled in a wolfish grin, "What? You don't like it when someone lies to your face? That's nice to know."

Hawkmoth grabbed Azure Wings arm and wrenched her out of the room followed by heated argument from the other room which was just quiet enough so that I couldn't hear a word of it.

"Marinette!" A voice whispered right next to my ear and I flinched slightly. It was Tikki, she was invisible.

"I thought these would come in handy." She started messing with my ear, it took me a second to realize that she was putting on my Miraculous.

I smiled slightly and I felt her working on my hand restraints and once I was free she returned right next to me.

"You know what to do Ladybug."

And she was right, I did.

I whispered, "Tikki, spots on." and with that I leapt into action as the magic transformed me. I went straight for Chloe using her surprise to gain the upper hand, I knocked her over and hit her over the head an went straight to Adrien.

"How?" He asked as I was untying him

"Tikki, she brought my miraculous."

"Great, I'll go get mine. Let's turn this into a fair fight."

"No!" I said. "There's a reason we gave our miraculous to Alya, they're too dangerous to lose together. You need to go to that closet and keep Alya and your miraculous's safe."

He got that stubborn look in his eyes. "No."

I growled in frustration, "Listen Adrien, I have a plan. I'll be there in a minute."

He had a doubtful look in his eyes.

"Please, please do this for me, I'll be right there, I promise."

He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "You had better be, or else I'll come back for you."

He took off and I turned to the room for ideas. I lied to Cat Noir, I didn't really have any plan at all but if I told him that then he'd still be here in danger because my plan failed.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" I said as a last ditch effort to find my way out of the situation.

Out appeared a red and black polka dotted gas can. I opened it and it was full of gas. I knew exactly what to do.

I poured gas all over the place as fast as I could and ran to the kitchen to grab a match or a lighter. Once I found one I ran back into the living room where Hawkmoth and Azure Wings were now standing.

"You!" Hawkmoth yelled, but it was too late. I had already lit the match and dropped it onto the gasoline. The fire spread quickly, creating a wall of fire between Them and me. We stared at each other as the fire spread faster and faster as smoke filled the room.

Azure Wings finally pushed the button for the elevator, not breaking eye contact with me, sending me a very clear message. "I will be back."

I realized that they were leaving behind Chloe who was on their side of the wall of fire. I panicked quickly, they were leaving her behind!

they shut the elevator doors, sending me one last smirk as I began searching for a path that I could reach Chloe without getting burned.

My earrings began chirping and I became worried. I used my yo-yo and the chandelier to propel to where Chloe was and I tried to go back the same way but everything was burning so fast and the chandelier crashed to he floor sending out thousands of shards of glass. I tried to tried to wake up Chloe but she was out cold. I threw her arm over my shoulder and did all I knew I could do. I wrapped her in the rug that was right in front of the elevator and I threw my yo-yo onto the kitchen door knob and I pulled us both through the flames.

I needed to get to Chloe's bedroom so that I could escape. I tried to stand up with her but it was at that time that the transformation decided to wear off and I collapsed with Chloe, the magic no longer fueling me.

I grabbed her again, using what little will power I had left in the tank and I moved towards the hallway. I managed to pull us out of the living room but my lungs were so filled with smoke that I just dropped us both in the hall, my lungs unable to catch a full breath.

Chloe finally became to wake up, and when she finally gained consciousness, she shot up in a second.

"What happened!" she yelled

I moved over and grabbed her shirt.

"Chloe, you need to get out of here! Go to your closet! there's a way out."

She nodded faithfully and took off. I chuckled to myself, I almost expected her to refuse to leave without me but then I remembered who I was talking to.

My body, exhausted from the transformation and covered in burns and my lungs burning, I pulled myself off the floor and began moving towards Chloe's room at a slow crawl, the fastest I could manage, but the fire spread too fast and the smoke grew too thick.

I collapsed into a fit of coughing, my pain only relieved when the blessing of unconsciousness grabbed me and wrapped me into a comforting blanket of nothingness.


	24. Chapter 24

I was staring at the ceiling of my room. Unsure of how I got there, unsure of how long I laid there and it hurt too much to look anywhere else.

I had no idea how long I spent staring at the ceiling but bit by bit, my responsibilities began eating away at me and I forced myself to sit up.

As soon as I did I was attacked by my kwami in the form of a tiny hug.

"Marinette! You're awake!"

"Tikki, how long... What happened?" She pulled me away and looked in my eyes.

"You almost died. Cat Noir came back for you."

I nodded, it sounded like him. "How's Chloe?" I asked.

"She's better than you." Tikki said sounding bitter.

"What?"

"She just left you there to die. She even tried to get Cat Noir to leave without you and right after you saved her life too!" I frowned.

"Oh well, it's not like me saving her life changed her nature or anything." I decided a long time ago not to have any grand expectations of Chloe.

"You could have died Marinette." Tikki said accusingly.

"Did you want me to let Chloe die?" I asked her, my eyebrows raised.

"No, of course not. I just... When the transformation timed out, you were so weak, I could barely feel your life force. I was so scared."

I smiled hugged Tikki. "I'm not going to leave you, not yet. I'm just glad you aren't mad at me for the whole secret identity thing."

Tikki pulled away from me, "I am, trust me, I'm plenty mad at you for breaking your promise but there are more important things right now than that."

"Like what?" I asked.

Tikki's face grew serious and she backed down.

"Tikki, what is it? Tell me."

"Ever since Le Grande Paris, Hawkmoth has been drowning Paris in Akumas."

I stood up instantly, the blood rushed to my head making me feel woozy but I knew what needed to be done.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you Marinette, you can't go out there, you aren't strong enough."

I looked at Tikki. "They can't capture the Akumas without me. I am Ladybug, I knew about the responsibility when I signed on. Paris needs me."

Without another word from Tikki, I nodded to her. "Tikki, transform me."

The magic came and went and I felt empowered as Ladybug I opened the window and leapt out, headed towards the sound of screams.

The scene I fell upon was pure Chaos, three different Akuma victims attacking Cat Noir, Rena, and another person I didn't recognize. I looked for any way I could help. I knew that I would be no help in a fight but I quickly hatched a plan.

I moved down the street a little and found a car that a terrified civillian had left running in the middle of the street

I climbed inside and shifted the car into gear and began speeding towards where the fight was going down.

Approaching at a fast speed, I started honking the horn maniacally and just when I was about to hit Rena and her villain, she jumped out if the way and I slammed into the villain.

I kept going, managing to hit the second one just as the other green hero moved out of the way but the third monster jumped out if the way so I slammed on the breaks and jumped out of the vehicle using the brief moment of shock to quick round up all the items where the akuma could reside and I broke them, releasing the Akumas and I quickly caught all three.

Breathing heavy and feeling exhausted, I turned to the team but I was first tackled to the ground by Cat Noir who wrapped me in his arms.

"What are you doing here! You have been unconscious for three days, you should be at home."

I wrapped my arms around him, embracing him back, trying to let him know I was okay.

"I couldn't let you guys take on Hawkmoth without your lucky charm."

With that, a burst of magic appeared and revealed a red and black polka dotted cake.

I laughed and finally let go if Cat Noir to pick it up.

"Whoops, I guess i should be more careful with that." I stuck my finger into the frosting and tasted it.

"Mmm, strawberry."

I threw the cake up into the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The cake exploded into a huge wave of magic that spread through Paris.

Rena came from behind me and hugged me, "don't ever scare us like that again!"She said.

"I'll try." I said with sarcasm but the longer I stayed on my feet the more the adrenaline from the fight was wearing off.

"We need to get you back home." Said Cat Noir as if reading my mind.

My earrings chirped suddenly and I flinched but then I realized that, that sound was no longer a reminder of the stiff boundaries between us.

"I guess there's no point in a quick exit, I really don't feel up to it and j just don't think it's needed anymore." I said looked from Rena to Cat Noir. My eyes scanned over the new hero who wore green.

"Isn't that right, Nino?" I guessed. It was the only person I thought it could be.

"Ah, man!" Nino complained, "who told her?!"

Rena and Cat Noir both chuckled and Cat Noir stepped forward wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I'm going to take Marinette home." He said but I stopped him before he could take off.

"We need to talk about some things, all of us." I said but Cat Noir stopped me.

"All of that can be done when you're feeling better."

"But-" I started but when I saw the look that Cat Noir shot me I gave in to the fatigue that's been haunting my body.

"Fine, but we will be talking, and soon!"

I turned to Cat Noir and patted him on the arm, "Okay Kitty, take me home."

I grabbed his waist with my arm but he swept me off my feet at jumped into the nearest building as I burried my face into his chest taking in his scent and the feel of him, losing track of where I was.

I must have fallen asleep because the next the I remember is waking up to the sound of his voice as he set me down gently on top of my terrace.

"I really was worried about you bugaboo."

I scrunched my face, "you know, I really don't like that one."

"Fine, Princess then." He said pulling me into another hug.

"I'm really mad at you."

I smiled, "you have a funny way of showing it." I said, my voice muffled by his chest.

"You have no idea the type of agony you put me through every time you do something stupid like that stunt you pulled at the hotel."

"I saved Chloe, your girlfriend, you should be thanking me."

He pulled apart and I found myself missing his warmth.

"Where on Earth did you get the delusion that Chloe and I were together?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, you two always seemed inseparable."

Cat Noir nodded, "well I guess I can see it. She's rich, she beautiful, she stylish, and don't forget to mention her sparkling personality. There's just one problem."

"And what's that?"

Cat Noir pulled me in really close, his lips hoveing inches away from mine, "she's not you."

And with those three little words I closed the gap between us and we lost ourselves within eachother.

I could feel the detransformation take place but we only pulled apart when Tikki started pulling on my hair.

"I should go." I said, while never wanting to leave.

"Yes," he said, "get better princess."

He bowed dramatically and then took my hand in his, bringing to his lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he leapt if the terrace, the night stealing him away.

"Marinette, you need to focus. Hawkmoth is more powerful than ever now. This is a serious problem, he's akumatizing three people at once now and we don't even know where that miraculous trap came from."

I turned to Tikki, "he makes me happy, can't I be happy just in the few moments of my life that aren't dedicated to this fight, your fight? Please, give me this."

Tikki looked like she wanted to say more but instead she shook her head, "Okay, Marinette, you're right. Just be careful, I don't want to see you get hurt."

I nodded and headed into my room, battling off insecurities and negative thoughts.


End file.
